Noite do Desafio!
by Biasha
Summary: O que acontece quando um novo jogo é proposto para oito amigos em uma noite de sexta-feira? Adrenalina, medo, diversão, confusão...testando os limites, enfrentando os medos.
1. Prólogo

**Observações: 1)** A fanfiction é narrada pelo ponto de vista de todos os personagens e de um narrador-observador. **2)** A personagem Brooke é a atriz Sophia Bush, sim, Brooke Davis (One Tree Hill). **3)** E sim, a idéia da fiction foi tirada justamente de um episódio do seriado (**I Will Dare, 2.05**), então, qualquer semelhanção** não** é mera coincidência.** 4)** O desafio de Alice e Jasper foi tirado do clipe I don't care, Fall Out Boy.

**Enjoy it! E comentem, pessoal! Todos sabem o quão** **gratificante é receber comentários**.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**[Isabella]**

Pela primeira vez em meses lá estava eu caminhando em direção ao ginásio da escola para encontrar meus melhores amigos depois de tanto os ignorar. Enquanto eu o fazia, meus olhos vagavam pelos conhecidos que guardavam seus pertences nos armários. A típica animação de sexta feira era tão visível.

O cansaço e tédio já se expandiam por meu corpo somente em pensar sobre o que se trataria essa "reunião" de hoje. Pelo conteúdo da mensagem que recebi algo estaria relacionando com "diversão".

Eu não queria diversão. Deseja um bom filme, um bom lanche e minha boa cama.

Os nossos encontros no ginásio as sextas, após sermos dispensados das aulas, era chamados de "reuniões de sexta à noite" onde meus amigos e eu nos encontrávamos para planejar o que faríamos no final de semana.  
Eu não recordo quando parei de comparecer nas reuniões, mas tinha uma vaga lembrança que a última vez resultou em uma madrugada repleta de álcool na boate mais famosa da cidade, _Fuego, _e ao sermos praticamente expulsos do local quando o sol já dava sinais de sua existência, fomos dormir na casa de Alice - cujos pais viajam.

Eu sentia falta... Falta da diversão. De meus amigos. Nunca, desde que eu os conheci, fiquei por tanto tempo longe. Mas... eu precisava disso. De um tempo só para mim depois do que houve. Fato é que, quando estivesse disposta a voltar, eu não saberia como.

Seria estranho, porque cedo ou tarde, eles perguntariam o que havia acontecido. Eu não confessaria. Não! Eu não confessaria o que estava me ferindo.

Não confessaria as minhas fraquezas, os meus medos, os meus erros.

Ah, malditos erros_. _Malditos._  
_


	2. Eu aceito o desafio

**Capítulo I;  
**_Eu aceito o desafio__._

**[****Isabella]**_  
_

- Alice! Ei, Alice! – Gritei por minha amiga que estava um pouco a frente, fazendo o mesmo caminho a qual eu fazia. - Alice! - Chamei novamente, me arrependendo assim que notei que o ato fez com que as pessoas ao redor direcionassem suas atenções a mim. Boa, hein Isabella. Chama atenção nunca é algo interessante, principalmente no dia em que seu cabelo revolve rebelar-se contra você.

Aumentei o ritmo dos passos quando vi que Alice se aproximava do portão azul que dava acesso ao ginásio de nossa escola.

- Alice? - Chamei segurando levemente seu braço.

- Bella? Oi... Pensei que você tivesse ido embora. - Ela comentou surpresa.

Pois é, era exatamente isso o que eu mais queria.

- Pois é... - Claro, eu não completei a oração, pois se eu conhecesse Alice tão bem quanto eu imaginava, ela certamente perguntaria o que estava acontecendo comigo para estar agindo de forma estranha há semanas, o que me afligia e toda aquela besteira de "_E o que você pensa sobre isso?_" de psicólogos.

Alice, conhecida na escola devido à sua baixa estatura, fazia parte de meu grupo de amigos desde quando crianças. Filha de uma antiga amiga de minha mãe, nós nos conhecemos em minha festa de aniversário de oito anos e aqui estamos nós duas, ainda melhores amigas, depois de nove anos. Eu a adorava, adorava ainda mais seu jeito tão único de ser. Sem citar a sua má sorte. Ah, a sua má sorte... era algo impressionante. No dia de seu aniversário, ao procurar por algum presente, encontrei casualmente o livro sobre "Lei de Murphy", nele continha 165 acontecimentos para vítimas do azar, em menos de três semanas 118 acontecimentos foram riscados. Cento e dezoito. Cento. E. Dezoito. Em três semanas. Acho que não é preciso falar mais nada...  
Mas, mais impressionante que isso, era que mesmo que os melhores momentos de sua vida fossem estragados devido à sua absurda falta de sorte, ela sempre continuava com seu sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Aquela era Alice.

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou me analisando descaradamente.

- Estou ótima, estou respirando normalmente, meu coração está um ritmo bom... - Respondi sarcástica.

- Deixa de ser ridícula, Isabella. - Uou! Ela me chamou de Isabella... Acho que não era bem aquela resposta que ela queria ouvir. - Se você não quer me contar o que houve ou se não quer minha ajuda, ótimo, eu aceito isso; mas não venha com essa de "garota sem coração" fingindo que tudo está certo, pois já que você se faz de tão forte, então seja forte o suficiente só para admitir que algo de grave aconteceu - seja lá o que tenha sido - e que você não está lidando bem com isso.

Certo... Aquilo foi inesperando. Totalmente.

Suas palavras me atingiram como um baque. Uma indisposição momentânea atingiu meu corpo, daquelas em que a cabeça parece girar; minha visão escureceu e minhas mãos tornaram-se frias. Ótimo! Minha pressão havia caído. Ah, o poder das palavras. São capazes de lhe causar mal-estar.

Pisque os olhos e levei minha mão até meu peito massageando-o, tentando assim livra-me daquele sensação horrível.

Alice continuou ali, encarando-me. Talvez esperasse alguma reação, porém, depois daquele vômito de palavras o que eu poderia dizer ou fazer? Eu deveria sentir raiva, mas em vez disso, eu estava... envergonhada. Entristecida. Sabe-se lá o misto de sentimentos.

- Podemos... - Engoli seco, passando minha mão pelo pescoço e nuca. - Podemos ir agora?

- Bells... - Ela tentou dizer.

- Alice, só vamos, tudo bem?

- Bells!

Ignorei seu chamado e voltei a caminhar, era o melhor a se fazer. Porque Deus sabe o quão irritante Alice era quando se tratava de segredos.

Eu não queria falar sobre o que estava me fazendo comportar como uma vadia egoísta há meses. Eu não queria e não falaria. Era algo que interessava somente a mim, envolvia sobre a mim, não havia motivos para contar a mais ninguém. Sem essa psicologia barata de _abra seu coração_, compartilhe seus problemas. Isso não funciona para mim. Compartilhar só me fará sentir pior; trazer a tona os sentimentos que me invadem não me parece uma boa solução.

E bem, eu já me proximava do ginásio... lá vamos nós. Confesso que estava sem paciência para aquilo.

Respire fundo, Isabella.

Ao chegar ao destino, empurrei a porta para logo adentrá-lo, porém logo me arrependi de ter o feito. Todos me encararam surpresos. Talvez não esperassem que eu visse. Tudo bem, fazia mais de meses que eu estive evitando meus amigos que ali estavam presentes. Não respondia as ligações e nem mensagens. Não os encontrava mais. Simplesmente, afastei-me. Não porque era o que eu queria, mas sim o que eu precisava, principalmente porque, conhecendo-me como eles me conheciam, todos saberiam que algo estava totalmente errado comigo. E a última coisa que queria era os olhares de pena e todos me oferencendo ajuda para seja lá o que for.

- Gênio Indomável passará na TV mais tarde, então diga logo o por quê de estarmos aqui! - Eu disse me aproximando do grupo sentado sobre uma das arquibancadas do ginásio, parando quando me encontrei a frente deles. Alice parou ao meu lado.

- Sintam! Sintam a felicidade da Isabella por todos os lugares. - Emmett zombou abrindo os braços drasticamente, como se tivesse nos mostrando algo no ar.

Encarei-o por alguns segundos pensando se valeria a pena lhe dar alguma resposta. Valeria mais a pena lhe dar um soco na boca do estômago, na verdade.

Emmett ou Mett, como era chamado por nós, era umas das pessoas as quais já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Tão egoísta, não se importava com quase absolutamente nada. Sempre prepotente. Cínico. Imbecil. Considerado um dos_ machos alphas_ da escola, Emmett quebrou tanto corações quanto o Taio Cruz. Lembro até mesmo de uma garota tão gentil e religiosa, talvez um ano mais nova do que nós, que foi diagnosticada com início de depressão depois de ser dispensada pelo garoto que lhe tirou a virgindade. Deixo para você, leitor, descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que o fez. E quando questionado sobre como se sentia sobre o ocorrido, ele respondeu que depressão é só frescura daqueles que não sabem aproveitar a vida. E ainda há quem diga que toda essa postura estúpida era apenas fingimento de Emmett, que na verdade, ele se importava mais do que aparentava, porém odiava admitir... sinceramente, para mim, aquilo era seu verdadeiro eu. Eu só o aturava por ele ser o irmão de meu melhor amigo, Edward.

- Emmett! - Rosalie se pronunciou, repreendendo-o. Após, ela voltou sua atenção para mim. - Bella, você precisa de uma boa maquiagem nessas olheiras, minha amiga. - Ela disse avaliando meu rosto.

- Rose! - Dessa vez foi ela a repreendida. - Você está bem, Bells? - Edward perguntou com os lábios distorcidos em um sorriso discreto.

Respirei lentamente, pronta para sorrir e dizer "Estou ótima!". Mas, claro, Alice não perderia a chance...

- Ela está ótima, está respirando normalmente, seu coração está um ritmo bom... - Ela respondeu provocando-me. Boa, Alice! Um ponto pra você.

- Como? - Edward questionou confuso.

- Não é nada! - Respondi encarando Alice. - É só a felicidade da Alice que está por todos os lugares.

Ela - que estava com o rosto propositalmente virado na direção oposta a mim - voltou-me a me olhar, parecendo repreender minha atitude. Eu sei que estava agindo como uma idiota, mas bem... eu estava tão cansada. Pouco estava me importando se minhas atitudes lhe causavam raiva, ou até mesmo tristeza. Eu só estava agindo sem pensar. Meu psicológico estava tão fodido. _Eu_ estava tão fodida. Pensar cansava. Falar cansava. Tudo cansava.

- Então Jake, diga! Nos chamou por quê? - Ignorando Alice, voltei minha atenção ao garoto ao lado de Rose.

Ele encarava Alice e a mim, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e algumas rugas não naturais presentes na testa. Ele estava tentando entender o por quê do clima de quase guerra. Analisando a mim. Analisando Alice.

- Jake? - Chamei. Eu odiava ser analisada. Não é à toa que detesto final de semestre. Todas aquelas provas... Deus, aquilo era o inferno para mim.

- Desculpa. - Pediu recompondo-se. - Então, eu tinha uma ideia sobre o que podemos fazer nessa noite. - Informou sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava uma mão na outra.

Ah, não...

- Que não seja balada, por favor. Já estou cansa de música eletrônica. - Edward disse.

- Na verdade, é um jogo!

- O quê? Twister? - Emmett zombou. Novamente.

- Não! Chama-se "_Noite do desafio_". Primeiramente, nós nos separamos em duas equipes, sendo quatro pessoas para cada. Todos receberão um envelope que conterá a tarefa que deverá ser cumprida e cada tarefa vale pontos que serão somados no final do dia, e o grupo que conseguir mais pontos vence o jogo. - Jacob discordou pacientemente. - Toda tarefa tem duas partes; a primeira parte estará na frente do papel e a segunda, atrás. Ao cumprirem uma tarefa terão que tirar fotos ou filmar, enviando para a equipe adversária para provar a realização da prova... E então, o que acham?

- Mas, para que isso? - Pela primeira vez, Brooke se manisfestou.

Brooke, namorada de Jacob, era uma das líderes de torcidas de nossa escola. Ela era linda. Seus cabelos era pretos e desciam até abaixo dos ombros, seus olhos era de um verde tão suave... Corpo de dar inveja, ela era o oposto do eu imaginava quando a conheci. Diferente das outras garotas de seu grupo, Brooke era humilde, simpática e inteligente. Sua companhia era agradável, devido principalmente ao seu bom humor. Tão perfeita para Jacob, que parecia sua versão masculina.

- Diversão, apenas! - Respondeu. E ninguém se manifestou.

Gênio Indomável passando na TV e eu aqui...

- Parece interessante! - Edward disse enfim. - Eu topo.

- É assim que se fala! - Jacob comemorou. - Quem mais aceita o desafio?

- Estou nessa!

Óbvio que o idiota aceitaria.

- Eu também!

- Vai, eu topo. Eu espero realmente que isso seja divertido. - Alice concordou.

- Conta comigo!

- Se todos vão...

- Só falta você, Bells. - Jacob proferiu com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Certo! Ele estava me desafiando, fingindo que me achava incapaz de realizar tão jogo ridículo. Péssima jogada, Jacob, eu não cairia...

- Gênio Indomável está passando na TV! - Eu disse sorrindo, dando-me por vitoriosa. Seu sorriso morreu, realizando que sua tentativa de me entrar no jogo fracassou.

- Hum. Medo. - Emmett debochou aos sussurros.

Encarei-o indignada.

Meu. Deus. Dê-me paciência para aguentar esse filho da puta.

- Por que essa cara, Swan?

- Cala a boca, Emmett. - Pediu. Eu implorei, na verdade.

- Só estou perguntando o porquê dessa cara.

- Você está sempre com essa sua mesma cara que ofende minha pessoa e eu nunca perguntei porquê. Então, por favor Emmett, cala a boca. - Brandei mandando para o espaço qualquer restígio de paciência que restava em mim.

Eu tentava evitar a cólera que ele me causava, mas era algo quase impossível. Um sorriso debochado brotou em seus lábios depois de meu ataque um pouco histérico, o que fez com que me irritasse ainda mais.

Desviei o olhar para Rosalie que estava ao lado de Edward, vendo-a me encarando assustada. Ou surpresa. Tanto faz, aquele era um dos momentos em que eu não estava me preocupando em decifrar as expressões das pessoas ao redor de mim.

É que, diferente de mim, Rose era apaixonada por Emmett desde os dezesseis anos, época em que eles engataram um relacionamento que durou sete meses.

Nosso grupo era formado por oito pessoas - caso você não tenha notado, sendo quatro garotas e quatro garotos. Entre nós, Rosalie era considerada a mais emotiva. Ela nutria um amor tão... surreal por Emmett. Via-o como a reencarnação da perfeição, indescritível – apesar de que descrevê-lo é fácil para mim: demônio. -, um Deus grego. Quanta bobagem.

Alice sorria debilmente com o amor verdadeiro de Rosalie. Brooke a incentivava com belas frases no estilo: _"Pega ele"_, e eu... Bem, eu não me conformava com o fato de Rose, uma das minhas melhores amigas, estar perdida e loucamente apaixonada pela pessoa que eu perdida e loucamente odiava. Tinha plena consciência da tristeza que causava a ela quando meus olhos se reviram de tédio quando o nome "Emmett McCarty" surgia no decorrer de uma conversa. Ou quando nós brigávamos por qualquer motivo inútil. Mas, eu não fazia por mal. Sabe aquela história de "quem está por fora consegue enxergar melhor o que acontece em uma situação do que quem está dentro dela" ou algo do tipo? Então, exatamente. Eu sabia que ele acabaria machucando-a. Ver amiga sofrer por amor é horrível, principalmente tratando-se de Rose, que era tão dramática quando um personagem de novela mexicana.

- Chega, Emmett. Fica na sua. - Jasper brandou.

- É, fica na sua. - Jacob frisou. - E então, Bells... o que vai ser?

Suspirei. Inspirei.

Gênio Indomável na TV. Pipoca. Cama.

Olhei para ele... depois para Edward. Rosalie.

Talvez pudesse ser divertido passar minha sexta ao lado deles... ou não.

- Vai. Eu aceito. - Disse dando-me por vencida.

- Ótimo. - Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriu era tão lindo. - Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

- Onde estão os desafios? -

- Em seus armários. Eu os coloquei lá.

- Quando?

- Um pouco antes do sinal! - Ele respondeu como se a resposta fosse óbvia demais.

- Como? Você estava em aula, Jacob. - Jasper refletiu.

- Ah, sabe como é... Dr. Fell já teve péssimas experiências com alunos com dores de barriga. Foi fácil ser dispensado minutos antes. - Ele confessou tranquilamente. - Enfim, se ninguém tem mais nenhuma dúvida, nos encontramos no estacionamento assim que todos estiverem com seus envelopes, combinado? E por último, não menos importante: não abram os envelopes, ouviram? Não abram.

- Por quê?

- Para não estragar a surpresa, Alice.

- Vai. Vamos logo. - Ordenou Rose já impaciente.

E lá fomos nós.


	3. Cada um por si, azar para todos

**Capítulo II;  
**_Cada um por si, azar para todos._

**[Isabella]**

- Ei, posso falar com você um instante? - Ouvi sua voz vindo detrás de meu corpo.

Droga!

Fechei os olhos ordenando que ele fosse embora com a força do pensamento. Vá embora. Vá embora.

- Bells?

Senti sua mão pesada tocar meu ombro, como se fosse um pedido físico para que eu girasse meu corpo e ficasse de frente com o seu.

Vá embora!

Percebendo que eu continuaria na mesma posição, Edward agarrou meu braço direito fazendo-me virar contra minha vontade. Umedeci os lábios com a língua e inspirei lentamente o ar, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os em seguida. Aquilo não me faria bem.

- Acho que já passou da hora de você dizer o que está acontecendo. - Ele disse em tom autoritário.

- Não é nada!

- Isabella!

- Não é nada!

Vá embora, Edward!

- Isabella! - Ameaçou, trincando os dentes e olhando-me com os cantos dos olhos.

- O quê? - Perguntei alterando meu tom de voz. Sorte a minha que não havia mais ninguém além de nós dois no corredor onde se localizava meu armário. - O que quer que eu diga?

- Eu quero sabe o porquê... - Edward respondeu tranquilamente, o que não condizia com sua carranca.

- Por que de quê? - Aquilo começava a me irritar. E a me cansar.

- De quê? - Ele repetiu. - Olha o seu estado. Você sequer se olhou no espelhou nesses últimos meses? Você parece ter ido a nocaute, Isabella. Suas olheiras, você está pálida constantemente. Mal te vejo comendo, até mesmo aquelas porcarias que você adora. Sem falar nos dias que você vem pra escola com ressaca, isso sendo terça feira. - Ele vomitava todas aquelas palavras, parecendo tão... enojado. Eu apenas fiquei ali, estática. Eu já tinha pra mim que quando Edward resolvesse saber o que estava se passando, sua reação seria nada mais do raivosa.

- Você cheira à álcool! - Ele confessou balançando negativamente a cabeça. - Sabe quem isso me lembra? - Perguntou.

Não! Ele não se atreveria... Ele não o faria.

- Quem? - Desafie.

Meu coração bateu forte. Minhas mandíbulas estavam travadas e a respiração, curta. Consegui ouvir o som vindo de minha garganta quando engoli seco esperando pela resposta de Edward.

- Seu pai.

E ele o fez.

Primeiro, minha testa doeu. Seguido do nariz. Minha garganta se fechou de tal maneira que o ato de engolir tornou-se uma tarefa difícil. Pequenas pedras pareciam incomodar meus olhos... Tentei me controlar, olhei para o corredor, para o outro, para o chão, o teto e os armários. E ele continuava ali. Esperando... Joguei os cabelos que pareciam atrapalhar minha vista. Pisquei uma, duas, três vezes. Na sexta vez, olhei para o teto. Voltei para o chão. Edward se aproxima segurando em meu rosto e obrigando-me a olhá-lo.

- Chora, Bells. Liberta isso.

- Edward... - Minha voz tremeu, uns três tons acima da média.

E eu o fiz. Senti seus braços ao redor de meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse enclausurada de uma maneira reconfortante. Escondi meu rosto em seu peito deixando assim o choro se tornar incontrolável, soluçando enquanto as lágrimas rolavam sem ao menos precisar piscar para tal. Apertei entre meus dedos a camisa branca de Edward com força, tentando absurdamente resgatar as energias que eu tanto precisava.

Deus, como eu consegui chegar a esse ponto?

Deixo que as lágrimas façam seus percursos. Um choro longo. Senti-me com o rosto encharcado, assim como a camiseta a qual eu me agarrava.

Aos poucos, vou me recompondo enquanto meus cabelos são massageados e uma boca beija constantemente minha testa. Dei uma breve risada sentindo-me idiota e envergonhada.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou se afastando o suficiente para poder encarar meu rosto.

- Você foi cruel, Edward. - Confessei novamente com lágrimas grossas nos olhos.

- Você precisava ouvir isso. Só assim pra quebrar essa parede de gelo que você insiste em construir toda vez que algo de grave acontece.

- Por que vocês acham que algo aconteceu comigo? Eu estou bem.

- Porque sua mãe me disse.

- O qu-quê? Co-como?

- Ela me ligou há uns três meses... pedindo que eu cuidasse de você, porque ela estaria deixando a cidade por um tempo. Falou sobre uma briga. Sinceramente, aquela conversa não passou de frases sem sentido para mim.

Antes que eu lhe dizesse algo, Jacob apareceu repentinamente no corredor. Consideravelmente longe, ele não pareceu compreender o que acontecia.

Ótimo!

- Estamos esperando vocês! - Disse.

- Já estamos indo. - Falei livrando-me do abraço de Edward para então finalmente pegar o envelope que estava em meu armário. Feito, voltei-me para meu amigo novamente.

- Podemos conversar depois? - Pedi. Meu olhar foi suplicante.

- Nós iremos conversar depois. - Determinou.

Sorri melancólica. E então, nós rumamos em direção ao estacionamento.

**x x x**

- Abra seu desafio, Rose! - Jacob pediu.

Todos estávamos no estacionamento como combinado. Só nós. E nossos carros. Todos os outros alunos já haviam ido embora para suas devidas casas ou sabe-se lá para onde.

Ali, o ar parecia tão mais leve. Eu conseguia respirar melhor. Talvez, tudo isso fosse resultado do choro. Talvez tenha me libertado um pouco. Talvez. Eu ainda não conseguir para de pensar em minha mãe. Em nossa última briga... No que eu lhe disse. Tudo tão errado. Eu... tão errada.

Errada. E confusa. E arrependida.

Quer saber? Eu esqueceria isso por hoje. Só por hoje.

Amanhã, quem sabe, eu voltasse mais errada. Mais confusa. Mais arrependida. Mas por hoje, dane-se.

Vai, Isabella! Concentre-se no jogo.

Uma vez aberto o envelope, lá estava o desafio.

**Provas mensais.**

**Parte 1 – Entre na sala onde as provas mensais estejam guardadas.**

Ao término da leitura, todos encararam Jacob sem entender qual o sentido daquilo. Ele sorriu largo e pediu, em um gesto com a cabeça, que Rose prosseguisse com a leitura.

Boa coisa não viria dali...

**Parte 2 – Após entrar, pegue as chaves que estão no chaveiro pregado atrás da porta, abra a gaveta de provas do****primeiro ano e mude as notas.**

- Você é louco? – Jasper perguntou em um tom um quão, digamos, exaltado.

Jacob balançou a cabeça como se não entendesse o porquê da pergunta.

- Jake, sem condições de fazermos algo assim. – Ele continuou.

- Ah cara, para de ser viado! – Jacob respondeu rindo demonstrando sua calmaria, embora sua ideia de desafio seja um tanto quanto louca.

- Jake, eu não sei se isso dará certo... – Edward afirmou olhando desconfiado para o papel.

- Eu gostei da ideia. – Brooke disse. – Além do mais, o que pode acontecer com a gente?

- O que pode acontecer com a gente? – Rose se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Expulsão?

- Expulsão! - Jasper concordou.

- Expulsão? – Alice perguntou debochada. – Rose, não! Não há câmeras, apenas um selador e nosso diretor é ridículo.

- Isso é verdade! – Emmett concordou. – Fala sério, já aconteceu de aluno xingar professor, alunos brigarem e alunos transarem – Ele enfatizou. – nos banheiros e nunca ninguém foi expulso... Mudar notas é o de menos.

- Como assim "mudar notas é o de menos.", Emmett? – Rose perguntou, novamente, indignada.

Eu estava ficando realmente estressada com toda aquela discussão sobre fazer ou não fazer e o que aconteceria se caso o desafio fosse realizado. Respirei fundo e procurei uma posição melhor para me manter, já que minha lombar começara a doer... Maldita lombar, sendo ela uma parte do corpo que só sabemos que existe quando a mesma dá sinais de dor.

- Pessoal, olha só: o legal dessa noite é que nós devemos cumprir as tarefas sem pensar nas conseqüências. Foda-se! Entenderam? Que se foda o que acontecer depois que o desafio for comprido, nós lidamos com isso depois.

A fala de Jacob me lembrou todo aquele discurso sobre como a vida é curta e que, devido a isso, devemos viver intensamente. Aquelas frases de efeito que se encontram em qualquer canto de mundo, até mesmo dentro de biscoitos, sempre fizeram crescer em mim uma vontade de conhecer o mundo em suas diversas formas, de viver a vida como ela realmente deveria ser vivida, experimentando tudo o que há para se experimentar...

E seria hoje que experimentaria essa sensação, foda-se o que aconteceria após.

- Eu topo!

Emmett sorriu para mim demonstrando sua descrença em minha afirmação. Encarei-lhe de maneira que lhe desafiasse e ele, então, desfez o sorriso e sua expressão tornou-se ligeiramente brincalhona.

- É assim que se fala.

Edward nos encarou surpreso e suspirou, encarando o céu acima demonstrando que estaria a pensar sobre aceitar ou não. Voltando seu olhar para mim, cruzando os braços e suspirando novamente, ele aceitou.

- Rose? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Isso vai dar mer-

- Amanhã! Amanhã pensamos nisso. – Eu lhe disse.

- Mas, Bella...

- Amanhã!

A contragosto, Rose aceitou o desafio e nós nos dividimos para, assim, iniciarmos o jogo.


	4. O começo da noite

**Capítulo III;  
**_O começo da noite._

**[Brooke]**

Observei rindo Emmett e Edward correm desajeitados rumo ao refeitório da escola para encontrar o objeto que Bella havia pedido, antes de sair sorridente pela grande porta principal, feita inteiramente de vidro, onde era possível ver os acontecimentos tanto da parte interior do recinto como exterior.

- Então, qual é nosso primeiro desafio? – Perguntei visivelmente animada.

- Leia. – Jacob me entregou o papel que anteriormente estava na mão de Jasper, com o sorriso malicioso que dera incontáveis vezes hoje. O olhei com ar desconfiado e em voz alta li sobre o que se tratava o desafio.

- A estátua de Newton.

Percebi que Alice, após minhas palavras, rapidamente dirigiu o olhar assustado para Jacob.

– Parte um, coloque uma calcinha vermelho sangue juntamente com um sutiã da mesma cor na estátua de Newton. – Continuei sem interrupções, abafando um riso com a palma da mão desocupada.

- Pegou pesado, Jake, aquela estátua é a coisa mais valiosa da escola. – Jasper o repreendeu, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Qual é cara, você quer o quê? Se vamos jogar isso nós temos que fazer desafios que testem nossos limites e que valham o esforço que vamos fazer e o tempo que vamos perder. Vamos Brooke, leia a parte dois. – Jacob me incentivou a continuar. Todos permaneceram calados.

Prossegui lendo o desafio descrito na parte de trás do papel.

- E escrevendo, com batom, a palavra "LOSER" no diretor esculpido.

Risadas estrondosas ecoaram no local, inclusive de Jasper. Jacob desfez o sorriso, parecia ofendido.

- Hey, foi o melhor que consegui. – Ele nos censurou, visivelmente irritado.

- Tá brincando né? É demais Jake, melhor do que a desafio de mudar as notas. – Alice afirmou entre gargalhadas.

- Pensei que tivessem achado o desafio idiota. - Confessou.

- Idiota vai ser a cara do diretor quando ver isso. Essa prova eu cumpro com maior prazer. – Informei.

Por conta da euforia, correi em direção ao banheiro feminino sem prévio aviso, sendo observada por eles.

Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- Aonde vai, Brooke? – Jake perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas quando fiz menção de entrar no banheiro.

- Conseguir o que é preciso para o desafio.

- O quê? O batom? – Jasper, imitando o movimento de Jacob, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_Burro._

- Não, o batom é preciso na segunda parte, o que vou pegar é para a primeira.

Deduzi pelas expressões que acabaria por desenhar, pois as palavras não estavam dando os devidos efeitos.

- Como vai conseguir a calcinha e o sutiã?

_Inocente. _

- Tirando a minha calcinha e o meu sutiã, Jake.

_Teria que ser mais clara? _

Todos me olharam assustados e segundos depois Jasper sorriu pervertido.

_Acho que não._

**Fim do Capítulo III**


	5. Mudanças

**Capítulo IV;  
**_Mudanças._

**[Isabella]**

- Será que até pra conseguir uma faca o Emmett é lento? Por Deus, o desafio termina na meia noite. – Resmunguei olhando para os lados a procura dos meus amigos enquanto Rosalie tentava abrir a janela, que cá entre nós, ato inútil desde a primeira tentativa.

– Não temos muito o tempo, imbecil. – Meu tom foi elevado, chamando a atenção de Alice e Jasper que saiam de dentro da escola.

– Sabem onde está o Emmett e o Edward? – Perguntei cruzando os braços, tentando me protegem do frio que causava calafrios.

Sem tempo para resposta, Emmett abriu a mesma porta que acabara de ser aberta por eles com uma força desnecessária.

Sorriu empolgado ao correr em minha direção com a faca do modo que pedi em suas mãos.

- Conseguimos. – Edward informou com um sorriso empolgado, juntamente com Emmett.

Balancei a cabeça e elevei as mãos, de modo que parecesse que agradecia por finalmente terem chegado.

Rose, que olhava atentamente a sala escura através do vidro, se virou e andou em nossa direção emburrada, de certo por não conseguir abrir a janela, e aproximou-se de Emmett tomando a faca de sua mão.

– É assim a faca que precisa? – Ela perguntou me encarando enquanto meus olhos estudavam a faca e em seguida a janela.

– É, essa pode servir.

- Então, boa sorte. – Rosalie me entregou a faca, sorrindo cínica.

Retornei o sorriso da mesma maneira. Ela talvez estivesse pensando que eu não conseguiria abrir a fechadura, pensamento que poderia ser tornar correto se caso eu posicionasse ou movesse a faca de modo incorreto.

_Certo, isso não irá acontecer._

Fui em direção da mesma janela que ela travara uma batalha para conseguir abri-la.

Ansiosa, imitei o movimento que tantas vezes observei em minha série favorita.

_Supernatural_, eu recomendo. _Dean Winchester_ é _awesome_, _Sam Winchester_ é um maldito de um irmão mais novo e _John Winchester_ é foda.

Posicionei a ponta fina e pontuda - como havia pedido - entre o batente da janela e a mesma, fazendo um movimento rápido para o lado direito para conseguir abrir a fechadura.

- Voilà.

Sorri tolamente enquanto abria lentamente o que nos impedia de entrar na sala pequena.

- Onde aprendeu isso? – Edward perguntou visivelmente surpreso.

- _Supernatural_. – Respondi sorrindo e sabendo que em meus olhos estavam um pequeno brilho.

- Aprendeu isso em _Supernatural_? Bicho, aquela série formar delinquentes. – Emmett brincou.

- É, e também aprendi a matar sem deixar pistas McCarty, algo muito útil no futuro. – Retruquei a provocação, em tom brincalhão como foi usado por ele. Emmett riu.

_Trégua?_

- Talvez.

_Ele lê pensamentos? _

– Mas não acredito que seja tão fácil assim não deixar pistas como aparenta na série, Swan. – Sorriu.

- Talvez sim... talvez não. – Respondi movendo o objeto pontudo entre os dedos, olhando de modo maldoso para ele.

Emmett apenas riu, enquanto Rose e Edward nós olhava sorrindo, sabendo que desta vez não estávamos brigando.

- Bom, vamos começar.

Me virei e caminhei até a janela, agora aberta, pulando-a rapidamente, sendo acompanhada por meus amigos.

_Continua..._


	6. Jacob Black: sinônimo de maldito

**Capítulo V - Jacob Black: sinômino de maldito. **

**[Alice]**

- Vai escrever onde? – perguntei receosa a Brooke ao mesmo tempo em que a via colocar suas peças íntimas na estátua do diretor do colégio.

Eu confesso, este desafio era emocionalmente divertido e extremamente perigoso. Se alguém nos visse, ou iriamos ser preso se caso não fossemos bons na corrida ou seriamos expulsos da escola.

Nada divertido, nada mesmo.

Se caso acontecer uma das opções que citei ou, até mesmo, as duas - já que a má sorte que me persegue pode até causar a morte de pessoas - eu estou morta. Literalmente.

- Testa. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

_Oh meu Deus, já não bastava escrever "loser" e ainda será na testa?_

- Na testa, Brooke? – perguntei suspirando e torcendo mentalmente para que a palavra dita por Brooke tenha se misturado em algum momento com a conversa de Jacob e Jasper, que estavam a poucos centímetros vigiando a movimentação do local, assim fazendo com que eu confundisse o local que a adorável palavra "loser" seria escrita.

- Sim, na testa. – ela terminou o que fazia e me olhou, esperando com que eu cumprisse minha parte no desafio.

Suspirei novamente e elevei a mão direita, segurando o batom vermelho que Brooke sempre carregava na bolsa, até a testa do diretor esculpido em alto relevo. Com movimentos precisos deixei ali a palavra que amanhã, na luz do dia, estaria visível para quem passasse por ali. Ato não tão frequente em finais de semanas.

- Espero que o próximo desafio não seja pular de um prédio de vinte andares, Jake, porque eu quero dar o prazer à minha mãe de me matar se caso descobrirem isso. – disse cerrando os dentes depois de mandar a foto, tirada de meu celular, para a outra equipe - que naquele momento já deveria ter alterado as notas da maior parte dos alunos - provando o término de nosso desafio.

- Relaxa Alice. – ele riu.

- Claro, vou estar relaxada depois de morta.

- Certo, certo. Ninguém irá descobrir. Relaxa.

- Pare de me mandar relaxar.

- E pare de pensar negativo. Estamos fazendo isso pra nos divertir.

- Chega - Jasper nos interrompeu elevando a voz - Vão ficar discutindo ou vamos pra próxima prova? - ele perguntou demonstrando irritação.

- Não estamos discutindo. - Jacob o repreendeu. - Estamos apenas expondo opiniões. - ele disse bem humorado.

Decidi entrar em sua brincadeira.

- É, nossos pontos de vista.

- Nossos pensamentos.

- Nossos...

- Chega. - Jasper disse novamente. Jacob e eu gargalhamos enquanto Brooke sorria balançando negativamente a cabeça. - Vamos ao desafio.

- Qual iremos cumprir agora? - Brooke perguntou abrindo sua bolsa tiracolo, e retirando o batom de minha mãos, guardando-o longo em seguida.

- Não sei, pode ser o meu. - Jake informou.

- Que tal nos separarmos? Cada um cumpre o seu desafio e assim terminamos mais rápido. - Jasper sugeriu.

Admiramos por um tempo os rostos de cada um. Brooke e Jacob pareciam indecisos. Jasper parecia esperar uma resposta e eu...estava com medo. E se meu desafio requeresse da ajuda de alguém?

- Acho melhor ficarmos em dupla, não? Alguns desafios são difíceis ser cumpridos por uma única pessoa. - Jacob sugeriu.

Novamente o silencio.

- Ok, duplas então. - Brooke pronunciou-se.

- Vou com a Brooke. - Jacob disse ao dar dois passos, alcançando o corpo do garota e abraçando-a pela cintura fina.

- Seu desafio, cara. Está comigo. - Jazz disse retirando o envelope de seu bolso esquerdo, olhando-o por segundos e entregando ao amigo.

- Valeu. Nós encontramos meia noite aqui? - ele perguntou começando a se afastar. Observei Brooke olhar para as mãos que estava ao redor de seu corpo e puxar o envelope contida a prova de Jake de sua mão, começando a abri-lo.

- Certo. Boa sorte. - Jazz desejou vendo nossos amigos se afastarem, dobrando a esquina segundos após.

- Bom...vejamos. - ele disse retirando novamente outro envelope, que desta vez, encontrava-se no bolso direito. Vi Jazz abri-lo e ler a frente e o verso do papel.

Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, balançando a cabeça, como se desaprovasse algo.

- Eu mato Jacob. - disse antes mesmo de eu conseguir lhe perguntar algo.

Pela sua expressão, seria algo pior comparado a estátua do diretor.

**###**

**[Isabella]**

- Não acredito – sibilei alegre ao ler o nome escrito na prova que estava em minhas mãos.

- O quê? É o mapa do tesouro perdido? – Emmett sussurrou, se aproximando para saber o motivo da alegria, do sorriso e o brilho intenso em meus olhos.

Eu não acredito. O desafio de Jake estava saindo melhor do que esperado.

- Já viu de quem é essa prova? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Jamie Carte? - ele perguntou confuso após ler o nome. Revirei os olhos.

_Paciência, paciência._

- Sim, Emmett, a menina que vive inventando histórias para queimar meu filme e o das meninas. - Emmett enrugou a testa, em sinal de mais confusão. - Aquela que usa roupas dois números menores. - mais confusão expressada em seu rosto. - Emmett, seu idiota, aquela menina que passou cola errada na prova de geografia no bimestre passado, você até tirou _D_ sendo que precisava de _um A_. Se lembra agora?  
Eu tinha meus motivos quando chamava-o de asno. Nem cola Emmett era capaz de arranjar. Ele era _mesmo_ um asno. Certo, eu não chegava a ser um Albert Einstein, Sócrates ou qualquer grande cérebro, mas, sem dúvida, eu sabia quais eram os principais verbos irregulares, o que era pentágono e quadrado, seno e cosseno e coisas básica que, nós, alunos do penúltimo ano do ensino médio deveria saber de cor e salteado.

- Verdade, aquele estúpida. – sussurrou, olhando com ar de psicopata para o papel. – Qual vai ser? _D_ pra ela? - ele perguntou, cerrando os dentes.

- McCarty, qual é cara? Temos que dar uma nota baixa, mas _D_ não, a garota tirou _B_ e vamos lhe dar um _D_? O único que dá aqui é um..._D_.

_C_ não conseguia esconder nem metade do B, então...com a caneta vermelha que consegui encontrar em cima da única mesa do local redigi a consoante.

_D. Ótima nota._

Nós dois sorrimos satisfeitos.

- É muito interessante ferrar os outros, mas já faz 5 minutos que a Alice mandou a foto para o celular da Rose, tempo suficiente para cumprirem outra tarefa, então vocês continuem aqui e eu vou cumprir o meu desafio. – Edward falou de repente, parecendo decidido e entediado. Colocou seu envelope no bolso onde informava o próximo desafio desconhecido por ele, jogando a prova que estava em suas mãos junto com as outras na mesa em minha frente.

- Espere, Ed, vamos todos juntos. – Rose o observou andar até a janela e se preparar para passar por ela.

Ele não respondeu.

- Faltam poucas provas Edward, eles não conseguirão terminar um desafio em cinco minutos. – disse ajudando Rosalie ao ver que Edward já estava do lado de fora da escola.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha esquerda. Típico movimento do rapaz.

- Como sabe? – ele desafiou.  
_  
Engraçadinho._

- Por que acha que Jake deu até meia noite para cumprir as provas? Deveria saber que seu amigo não é nada idiota pra fazer desafios que serão cumpridos em cinco ou dez minutos. – sorri vitoriosa. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou, pensando em uma resposta.

- Não importa – disse derrotado - Eu vou cumprir meu desafio, assim ganhamos tempo. – com expressão entediada, desapareceu do campo de nossas visões.

**###**

**[Edward]**

**Let's go.**

**Parte 1 - Vá ao "The house".**

_Mas que diabos é isso?_

**Parte 2 – E se suba no palco...**

- Edward. – alguém gritou meu nome interrompendo minha leitura. Levantei a cabeça lentamente, não querendo ninguém ao meu redor.

Não estava com ânimo para desafio, estava cansado, nervoso, querendo ir embora. Querendo casa.

Querendo o fim desta merda.

Quando Jacob nos explicou o jogo era óbvio a me excitação, mas agora, vendo do que sua mente é capaz, continuar a ler sobre meu desafio me causava medo.

A mente de Jacob me assustava. Ele era paranóico.

Vi que Bella corria em minha direção, ofegante.

- Já terminaram? – perguntei quando a vi parar e puxar o ar para seus pulmões com dificuldade. Estávamos a um metro de distância, em frente a estátua - com lingerie - do diretor da escola.

- Não, mas eu vou contigo. Talvez precise de ajuda, e além disso, está com meu envelope. – sorriu – Qual o desafio? – perguntou ao recuperar totalmente fôlego, encarando o pequeno papel em minha mão esquerda.

- Não li ainda. – respondei tentando ser indiferente.

**[Isabella]**

Sua tentativa de indiferença não deu resultado. Eram amigos, não conseguíamos enganar um ao outro.

- Hm, medo de ser algo grave? – perguntei educada. A confissão foi feita através de seu suspiro, dos olhos e da boca se contorcendo.  
_  
Sim, medo._

- Deixe-me ver.

Me aproximei de seu corpo e puxei o papel com pouca delicadeza, virando-me de costas para ele.

**[Edward]**

_Bela bunda. _

Menos de 15 segundos se passaram e Bella agora gargalhava.

- O que houve? O que está escrito nesse papel? - perguntei assustado. Ela não respondeu, não tinha forças para parar a sessão de risos. – O que está escrito no papel, Isabella? – ouvia-se somente o som de suas gargalhadas.

_Merda, o que está escrito no papel?_

- Bella.

Nada.

- Isabella.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Isabella. - aumentei meu tom de voz. Ela pareceu não se importar.

Sem pensar agarrei seu corpo pequeno por atrás, tentando alcançar o papel e saber o motivo da diversão quando as gargalhavas ficavam ainda mais intensas. Ela se livrou de meus braços e girou rapidamente o corpo, parando a centímetros do meu. Encarou-me nos olhos com o sorriso divertido ainda nos lábios.

**[Isabella]**

_Não esqueça de agradecer ao gênio do Jake pelo desafio._

- Nada demais. - informei contendo o riso. - Vamos ao House cumprir o desafio? – perguntei escondendo o papel no bolso de minha calça. Vendo a ação Edward segurou meus braços com força.

- O que está escrito nesse papel? – sibilou irritado.

- Calma Edward, não é nada demais, me solta.

Ele era alto e forte comparado a mim. Uma bofetada quebraria meus ossos.

- Me dá. – exigiu livrando meu braço esquerdo para que eu lhe entregasse o papel.

_Nada feito._

- Droga Edward. Não é nada demais, já disse.

Comecei a ficar nervosa, a mão que apertava meu braço direito estava começando a machucar.

- Se não é nada demais, me dá a porra do papel.

Ele depositou mais força no aperto, a raiva o ajudava para tal ato. Abri a boca e a fechei novamente, demonstrando estar sentindo dor.

- Edward, me-meu braço...solta. – respirava pesadamente, agitando fortemente e repetidas vezes o braço que ele apertava com uma forte absurda.

_Puta merda, ele é realmente forte._

- Me dá o papel. – ele gritou colando o meu corpo no seu, depositando a mão esquerda no bolso da minha calça com a mesma força que apertava meu braço, consequentemente, apertando minhas nádegas.

O empurrei com ferocidade, conseguindo me livrar de seu aperto.

- Estúpido. – o olhei incrédula.

_Qual é, apertar minha bunda não._

Ele me olhou por longos segundos respirando fundo, se dando por vencido ao notar que não teria o papel em suas mãos.

- Onde fica esse tal "The House"? – perguntou. O olhei séria antes de responder.

- Vem, eu te mostro.

Não deixaria o fato de estar irritada acabar com a diversão que viria quando o visse cumprir o desafio.

**Fim do capítulo V**

* * *

Hey everybody. Como estão? Estou correndo, pois estou indo para o curso daqui a pouco. Desculpem qualquer erro, mas reviso quando chegar.

Respondendo cooorrendo:

**Re Lane Cullen:** _HSUASHAUHSUAHS, finalmente mesmo, brigas entre amigos é extremamente chato. Já que eu sempre observei isso. Bom, essa paz entre eles continuará, continue lendo para ver. :D Obrigada por comentar, ok? Beeeijos. ----_ **Mari:**_ HÁ, então te chamarei de Mari. HSUHAUHSHAHSU Ah Mari, é bem curtinho mesmo, mas este foi grande. Acho que recompensou. Gostou? Obrigada por comentar e ler. ----_ **Katryna Greenleaf:**_ Oi Katryna. *-* Aaaah, eu te entendo. Estou na mesma correria, semana de provas, trabalhos, tarefas e etc. Terrível isso. Opa, saia pelo mundo a procurar de vampiros e se achar me manda o telefone de algum, serei eternamente grata. *-* E se ver um parecido com o Lestat, ME ESCREVA IMEDIATAMENTE. Sou louca pelo Lestat. **Entrevista com o vampiro**, já leu o livro/viu o filme? É ótimo, recomendo. Sério mesmo? HSUHAUHSHAHSUHAUS Faça isso, ir fantasiada de Cullen deve ser demais. Enfim, eles pararam de brigar. Como disse, brigas são chatas entre amigos. :D Serio que ela esta divertida? Eu achei ela sem graça, os personagens também. Na verdade achei a fic inteira sem graça. Eu tenho o costume de achar que nada está bom quando sou eu quem faço. AHAM, é tão legal quando acontece isso. Nunca se viu e se identificar com alguém. Internet é bom pra conhecer pessoas assim. *-* Prooonto Katryna, post especial pra voc . Alice aí. :D Espero que tenha gostado. E é ótimo saber que está gostando. Beeijos. ----_ **Rafa:**_ Oun, eu fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostando, Rafa. Ficou engraçadas? Que proeza, eu não consigo ser engraçada, sou bem sem graça na verdade. Obrigada por comentar, ok? Beijos. ----_ **Lala Ribeiro:**_ AAAAAH LALA, obrigada, mesmo. É um ótimo estimulo saber que esta gostando. HSUHAUHSHAHSUHAUHS Realmente, Emmett não deve ser taxado de imbecil. xD Obrigada por comentar e por ler. Beijos. ----_ **Pussycat Cullen:** _HSUHAUSHUAHSUHAUSHUAHS Então você concorda comigo. \o/ Supernatural é demais, ensina vários trambiques. Então, Pussy (posso te chamar assim?), o Emmett implica com ela por gostar, sabe? É o passatempo dele. E ela retruca as provocações e é isso que ele mais gosta, entõo isso o incentiva a continuar. A Bella vai explicar o motivo do sofrimento no final da fic, em uma das provas. E obrigada por estar lendo e comentando. :D_

Até o próximo capítulo. Comentem, pessoas. Beeeeeijos.


	7. Surpreendente

**Capítulo VI;  
**_Surpreendente._**  
**

**[Rosalie]**

- Só faltam três provas Emmett, fica tranqüilo. – Informei em tom calmo quando o ouvi suspirar entediado pela quinta vez. Ele balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

Percebi o olhar de Emmett pregado na janela que permitia que o vento gelado entrasse na sala, esfriando nossos corpos. Voltei minha atenção para a prova que devia ser de John Colbert, alterando mais uma nota.

Eu estava sentada de costas para a janela, enquanto Emmett, sentado em cima da mesa que as provas estavam organizadas, estava de frente para ela.

Ele parecia realmente entediado.

**[Emmett]**

Conversar com minha avó que sofre de amnésia e que conta milhares de vezes como foi o seu primeiro encontro com meu avô seria mais interessante que estar aqui. Trancado em uma sala, alterando notas de provas de pessoas desconhecidas por mim, em uma sexta feira à noite.

Jacob irá morrer assim que eu sair daqui, ele tinha prometido diversão, adrenalina e mais alguma coisa de nome estranho.

Não vejo nada de divertido nessa merda.

Coloquei o braço direito para trás de meu corpo na mesa, me apoiando nele. Suspirei fundo novamente e soltei o ar de forma violenta enquanto percorria os olhos pela sala.

Após direcionar o olhar para Rosalie percebi que o inclinar de meu corpo me deu uma visão perfeita dos seus seios.  
_  
São fartos._

Sorri com o pensamento._  
_

Sem ter o que fazer, admirei seus movimentos.

As mãos alterando as notas, a cabeça sendo jogada constantemente para o lado se livrando dos fios de cabelo nos olhos, a direção do olhar que vez ou outra se encontrava com o meu, a respiração leve...

_Amiga... mas não deixa de ser gostosa._

- Perdeu algo aqui, Emmett? – Perguntou sentindo meu olhar pervertido sobre seu corpo.

_Lembre-se: amiga._

Sem aparentar arrependimento por admirá-la, sorri.

- Talvez.

- Já eu acredito que não.

**[Rosalie]**

Que fosse tentadoramente atraente, eu não me insinuaria com as garotas do colégio. Emmett sorriu cínico perante a minha resposta.

Terminando de mudar a nota da última prova me levantei e retirei o celular do único bolso da calça. Arrastei a cadeira para o lado, organizando as provas em fileiras e a foto que provaria o fim do desafio foi tirada. Ajuste o arquivo para manda-la para o grupo adversário sentindo o olhar de Emmett sobre mim. Apertei o botão enviar e sorri satisfeita.

Vi que Emmett ainda me encarava, mas agora sem sorrir. Parecia que pensava em algo.

- Hm, sabia que a Brooke e o Jake ficaram semana passada? – Ele quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado.

O olhei desconfiada enquanto recolocava o celular no bolso. Ele acompanhou meu movimento, voltando os olhos novamente para meu rosto.

- Legal. – Respondi cortante sem lhe encarar. Me aproximei da mesa e comecei a organizar as provas de acordo com as encontrei.

Vi de relance o vi levantar as sombracelhas e jogar a cabeça um pouco para frente, parecendo esperar mais alguma resposta.

Eu sabia sobre o fato, recebi o telefonema de Brooke me contando toda a história. Ela e Jacob sempre foram apegados um ao outro. Afeição talvez admirada por desconhecidos, mas que para nós, amigos mais próximos, era algo comum pelo fato de todos seremos incrivelmente apegados um ao outro, apesar das brigas e diferenças.

A amizade que surgiu entre grupo era tão forte e verdadeira que não era afetada por um beijo, um amasso ou até uma transa.

Chegava a ser invejável para a maioria. Era algo diferente porque acima do amor e do desejo, sempre esteve à amizade.

Prova disto são os fatos de: Bella e Edward transarem quando querer. Alice e Jasper se beijarem constantemente. Jacob e Brooke serem quase namorados. Bella e Emmett se beijarem em jogos de verdade e desafio, o que causa risadas em todos quando no fim, Bella fingi vômito e Emmett faz menção de beijá-la novamente.

Somento comigo era diferente. Eu não me envolvia...relacionamento com amigos não me desperta o interesse.

Apenas se for para ficar com _ele_, o meu melhor amigo. O grandalhão que agora estava ao meu lado parecendo receso.

- E eles não mudam nada, você viu? Continuaram com a mesma amizade de sempre. Nós deveriamos, não sei, seguir a mesma onda...de vez em quando.

Soltou-lhe um olhar descrente.

_Então era isso? _

- Não fala merda, Emmett. Isso nunca daria certo. - Disse irritada.

_Quem ele pensava que era?_

- Por quê? - Perguntou.

- Porque diferente de você, Jake gosta da Brooke e não trata as garotas como se fossem objetos. - Falei com raiva.

Eu não sei o motivo de tamanho nervosismo, mas as palavras "de vez em quando" não me fizeram bem. A inteção era: um dia eu uso você, no outro não. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber de suas intenções.

Eu não o queria de vez em quando. Muito menos para sempre. Somente o tempo suficiente e que me fosse permitido.

Emmett estava estático ao meu lado, boquiaberto e com a testa levemente enrugada.

Continuei organizando as últimas provas esperando alguma reação.

- Não trato as garotas como se fosse objeto. – Ele retrucou depois de segundos, visivelmente chateado.

Suspirei, mais uma vez, descrente.

- Não? Você transa e no minuto seguinte finge que não a conhece. Como se chama isso, Emmett?

Terminando de organizar as provas, as peguei com raiva. Contornei a mesa e colocou-as de volta na gaveta em que estavam anteriormente.

Ele parecia pensar no que havia lhe dito.

_Idiota._

E não, não foi Bella que pensou isso.

**[Emmett]**

- Isso se chama...  
_  
Pensa Emmett, pensa._

- Tratar como objeto? – Ela perguntou cínica, fechando com força a gaveta e voltando a trancá-la.

_Não, não é._

Se alguma gostosa estiver lendo isso, eu volto a repetir: eu não trato as garotas como se fosse objeto. Podem me procurar, eu sou romântico. E se duvidar, venha comprovar.

Brincadeira...ou não.

Mas, a verdade realmente é essa. Eu as trato como elas merecem.

Já que as intenções de todas são sempre as mesmas, o modo que eu irá agir será sempre igual.

Todas são verdadeiras putas que não merecem que nem eu, nem nenhum garoto lhes deem atenção.

Elas querem sexo, prazer. Eu lhes dou. _Fim_.

Pra que dar atenção para garotas assim?

Me recordo de Ruby, a única que estava comigo pelo meu jeito, tanto que nosso relacionamente durou duas semanas. Eu me orgulho disto.

Pisando forte no piso liso, Rose foi até a janela para sair da sala. Teria cumprido o trajeto se não fosse minha mão segurando seu braço esquerdo.

- Calma, Rose. – Pedi fazendo-a me encarar. Ela se virou lentamente, enquanto seu braço estava sendo liberado. – Não... - Suspirei - não é legal o que eu faço, admito...mas é que...

Pela primeira vez, não tinha coragem de dizer o motivo de minhas atitudes com o sexo oposto. Não conversava sobre esse assunto nem com os meus melhores amigos... teria mesmo que falar exatamente sobre isso com uma garota?

Sendo justamente _ela_. A que me trata da melhor maneira possível. E que mesmo tentanto esconder, eu sabia que me amava.

Suspirei.

- É quê? – Ela incentivou, impaciente.

Suspirei de novo.

- Não acho que as garotas com quem saiu devam ser tratadas de outro jeito.

Legal, agora eu tinha confessado o motivo de minhas atitudes.

_Nada legal, nada legal mesmo._

Era bom para meu ego usar as vagabundas do colégio e segundos depois voltar com a mesma indiferença, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Me sentia poderoso.

Idiota, eu sei, mas tente fazer isso, eu recomendo.

Mas não era _nada bom_ para meu ego confessar isso. O motivo, eu não sei.

A verdade era que nenhuma menina até hoje nunca me fez sentir o tal sentimento idiota que todos chamam de amor, mas Rose me faz sentir algo estranho, ela me compreende, me ajuda como ninguém, talvez seja esses motivos e outros mais que a fazem ser diferente de todas.

Ser _única_. E era com ela que queria descobrir como é a sensação estúpida do sentimento mais estúpido ainda.

Eu poderia estar fazendo a pior burrada, poderia me arrepender logo de manhã...mas, era um sentimento estranho. Desconhecido. E ele me fazia quere-la ao meu lado, quere-la mais do que uma amiga.

_Me sinto um idiota._

- Mas isso não justifica o que você faz, Emmett. as pessoas têm sentimentos e o que você faz não é algo que deixe uma menina que é louca por você feliz. - Ela informou sincera, me olhando nos olhos. Era sempre assim que falava comigo, em tom doce, simpático.

Eu sempre comparava com a tonalidade que Isabella usava para me dirigir a palavra. Totalmente diferente.

- Você é louca por mim. - Disse sem pensar, observando Rose ficar sem reação.

**[Rosalie]**

Talvez a janela tivesse sido fechada por uma força paranormal não deixando o vento frio entrar por ela e me causar arrepios, deixando, assim, a sala aquecida. Era somente esse a razão óbvia que encontrei pelo tremendo calor repentino que pareceu aquecer meu rosto.

- O quê? Não seja idiota. – Ri nervosa.

_Ele está te zuando, só isso._

- Você é louca por mim.

Os olhos de Emmett brilhavam levemente e seu sorriso cresceu.

- Arranhou o disco é? – Brinquei.

- Você nunca foi muito boa pra esconder seus sentimentos. – Ele constatou o fato.

Eu era terrivelmente horrível para esconder minhas sensações e sentimentos, com um simples ato ou palavra conseguia me entregava.

Eu sabia, ele sabia. E não tinha resposta.

- E o que isso muda? Nada. – Disse sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. – Somos amigos e de nada importa o que sinto por você. Você continua o mesmo cara. Isso nunca vai dar certo.

Novamente tentei alcançar a janela, e novamente, foi impedida.

_Por Deus, ele não entendia que eu estava envergonhada?_

Me virei encontrando seus olhos novamente. Desviei logo em seguida, querendo fugir para longe.

Isso não devia estar acontecendo.

- Pode dar, é só tentarmos. – Ele sugeriu com tom esperançoso.

_Mas o que ele quer?_

Voltei-me para ele e havia um leve brilho em seu olhar.

- Tentar?

**[Emmett]**

_Opa, conheço esse tom._

- Tentar Emmett? Tentar o quê? –Eela elevou a voz.

Apesar de naquele momento Bella, certamente, estivesse cumprindo outro desafio juntamente com Edward eu podia jurava que ouviu o tom de voz usado pela garota naquela sala, mas aparentemente, foi Rose quem o usou e não a estressadinha.

Eu acho,_ só_ acho que Rose se irrito.

- Não sei, tentarmos ser como o Jake e Brooke. Eu... – Era somente passar por cima de meu orgulho e pronunciar as palavras._ Fácil, Emmett, você consegue_. – Eu nunca me envolvi com uma garota por muito tempo... e por isso...eu nunca, nunca amei... – Revirei os olhos, Rose continuou com a expressão séria.

Olhei cautelosamente para ela. Por incrível que parecesse, eu estava envergonhado. Rose notou meu nervosismo.

- Amou ninguém? – Novamente, a voz delicada foi usava.

- É, isso...eu nunca a-amei ninguém – _Que palavra idiota_ - porque me afastei antes de conseguir, mas talvez, com você seja diferente.

**[Rosalie]**

Choque. Surpresa. Imensa alegria. Vontade louca de gritar. Tremor nas mãos. Coração acelerado. Borboletas no estômago...

- Vo-você quer di-dizer o quê?

Era incapaz de falar sem minha voz sair tremula. O meu momento estava acontecendo, ali, em uma sala onde havia cometido a maior loucura de minha vida.

Impossível...ele queria dizer o que com aquilo tudo? Namoro? Uma chance?

_Deus, isso é real?_

Enfim, as palavras que eu desejava intensamente ouvir foram ditas por ele. As palavras que me causava a maravilhosa sensação que dominava meu corpo, a mesma sensação que esperei sentir por quatro anos.

A sensação de ser aceita.

Talvez, aquilo seja a passagem para tentar, pela primeira vez, fazer Emmett entender o significado da palavra que tanto esnobou.

_Amor_, a única palavra que descrevia o sentimento guardado por mim.

- Que nós... fiquemos? – Ele sugeriu, sorrindo fraco.

As palavras me deixaram novamente em choque. Sorri diante da idéia de finalmente ter Emmett ao meu lado, mesmo que seja por um curto tempo.

Ele poderia estar brincando. Poderia se arrepender disto mais tarde. Me trair ou me enganar.

A minha chance havia chegado e não iria desperdiça-la mesmo que isso acabe me fazendo sofrer mais tarde.

- Ficar? Como é isso? – Sorri fingindo inocência.

Emmett pareceu entender o recado.

- Hm... eu te mostro.

Ele retribui o sorriso. Diferente de meu sorriso torto o dele era completo, fazendo os músculos da bochecha se esticarem ao máximo e as covinhas aparecerem.

Com as mãos na minha cintura, Emmett me guiou para perto da janela, encostando minhas costas na parede branca de textura lisa. Com os olhos fixos nos meus, selou nossos lábios delicadamente, pedindo passagem com a língua segundos depois.

Minha língua invadiu sua boca fazendo com que ele me puxasse para mais perto de seu corpo, acabando com qualquer distância antes existente entre nós.

Minhas mãos acariciavam seus braços, passando para os ombros, nuca e cabelos de Emmett, ação que o incentivava a beijar-me com mais ferocidade.

Eu estava beijando Emmett.

Impossível de ser narrado. A sensação, o momento, o seu toque, a sua boca.

Era tudo extremamente mágico.

- Emmett, nós temos desafios pra cumprir. – Disse com a respiração ofegante, afastando o garoto quando suas mãos estavam levantando sua blusa.

- Que mané desafio Rose, esquece. – Respondeu entre beijos que distribuía em meu pescoço.

- Emmett, para, vamos terminar logo isso. – O afastei novamente, tendo os braços presos segundos depois. Ele continuou beijando meu pescoço, prensando ainda mais seu corpo no meu.

Através das carícias, a respiração e os beijos recebidos de Emmett eu tive conhecimento que o corpo do garoto ansiava pelo meu. E aquilo precisava parar.

- Isso pode esperar. – Reuni forças e, mais uma vez, o afastei. Encarei o sorriso pervertido de Emmett.

Se ele soubesse como aquele sorriso me alegra...

_Resista Rose, resista._

O observei se aproximar.

_Merda._

Puxando-me pela cintura, reiniciou as carícias.

- Isso pode esperar. – Insisti com a voz fraca.

- Arranhou o disco é? – Ele repetiu minhas palavras usadas há pouco tempo. Eu ri.

- Idiota.

- Ei, quem diz isso é a Bella. – Ele advertiu com a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada.

- E quem levanta a sobrancelha esquerda é o Edward. Agora vamos. – Emmett riu e me esperou atravessar a janela, repetindo o movimento logo depois.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, mocinha.

- Assim espero.

Sorri para ele. Olhei para o lado em seguida, vendo a figura hilária.

_O diretor irá ficar puto com isso. _

Ri brevemente, avalisando a palavra escrita e as roupas íntimas colocadas ali.

- Rose? - Emmett chamou meio segundo depois.

- Oi? - Perguntei virando-me para ele.

- Fechar a janela eu já fechei, mas e a fechadura? Como vamos fechar? – Perguntou aparentemente preocupado, com os olhos cravados na fechadura.

_Oh, não._

- Puta, agora fudeu.

**Fim do Capítulo VI**


	8. Don't Stop The Music

**Capítulo VI – Don't Stop The Music.**

**[Isabella]**

- Chegamos. – noticiei com as mãos repousadas na cintura e os olhos admirando a placa onde informava que "_The House_" era aquele imenso local iluminado com mulheres de todos os tipos aguardando na fila para adentrar o local.

- O que é isso? - Edward perguntou colocando ambas mãos nos bolsos frontais do jeans, com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

- _The House_. – respondi o óbvio. Ele, ainda irritado por não saber sobre seu desafio, soltou um olhar intimidador. Eu ignorei.

- Tem US$: 20,00 dólares aí?

- Pra quê?

- Tem ou não? – perguntei impaciente. Edward retirou a carteira e verificou.

- Tenho. – respondeu vagamente voltando o olhar para as pessoas que adentravam o local a sua frente.

- Ótimo, vem.

O puxou pelo braço para entrarmos na fila que era formada por mais de vinte mulheres.

Ele batia o pé impaciente enquanto suspirava fazendo questão de mostrar sua irritação.

Edward, às vezes, era tão infantil, tão mimado, que eu pensava que ele era algum irmão perdido de Emmett.

Ter alguém de péssimo humor ao seu lado acaba com as expectativas de divertimento.

E mostrar algo que faça esse alguém de péssimo humor fica ainda mais irado acaba com suas expectativas de vida também.

- Mas que porra é essa, Isabella?

Ele perguntou assustado após entrarmos no local e se deparar com várias mulheres gritando palavras obscenas para um garoto que dançava de modo sensual, em cima de um palco iluminado por diversas luzes, só de cueca.

Edward me olhou confuso enquanto meus olhos admiravam o dançarino. Em meus lábios estava um sorriso malicioso.

Segundo depois o vi sorrir nervoso e balançar negativamente a cabeça. Enfim descobriu por si só o motivo de estarmos ali.

- Eu. Não. Vou. Fazer. Isso. – ele fez questão de sibilar as palavras.

- Isso o quê?

- Streap.

- Ah é? – perguntei cínica.

_O grupo precisa dos pontos. _

- É. – ele respondeu cortante.

- O grupo precisa dos pontos, Edward.

- Grande merda, não vou fazer isso. – informou virando o corpo para sair do local e desta vez foi minhas mãos que se fecharam em torno de seu braço.

- Edward, o grupo precisa dos pontos. – insisti – É só subir no palco e mostrar seus dotes, fácil assim. – sorri tentando encorajá-lo. Olhando em meus olhos permaneceu em silêncio por um minuto.

Suspirou.

- Bella...

- Ed, o grupo depende desses pontos. Por favor, é fácil.

- Se é fácil faça você. - ele disse raivoso.

- Se todas essas mulheres fossem lésbicas eu faria. - falei divertida.

Edward rolou os olhos pelo local e suspirou novamente.

Estes suspiros estavam acabando aos poucos com minha paciência.

- Mas eu não sei dançar como aquele cara. – confessou.

Agora, foi minha vez de suspirar aliviada. Ele cumpriria o desafio.

Eu sorri vitoriosa e voltei o olhar para o dançarino - que cá entre nós era muito gostoso - com os ouvidos atentos no ritmo da música.

- Deixa o ritmo te levar. – expliquei.

Deduzi após a expressão de Edward que o ele não saberia fazer o que lhe foi dito.

Sem hesitar deslizei minhas mãos até seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, juntando nossos corpos. Ele não protestou o ato e sentir seu corpo colado ao meu causou-me um breve arrepio.

Repousou as mãos em minha cintura e o vi sorrir torto brevemente.

- Feche os olhos e sinta o ritmo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Ok. – disse no mesmo tom.

**[Edward]**

Senti o corpo pequeno próximo ao meu se mover de acordo com o ritmo agitado da música. Segui o movimento, soltando meu corpo e deixando que Bella me guiasse.

Ela era boa, tinha que admitir. Balançava o corpo de forma sexy e ao mesmo tempo parecendo uma garotinha. Fechou os olhos por um curto tempo e voltou a abri-los, encarando os meus. A sua mão esquerda repousava em minha nuca ao mesmo tempo em que a direita estava em meu ombro.

A forma como ela me olhava hipnotizava. A vontade de puxar sua cintura e tocar meus lábios nos dela era tentadora, ainda mais sabendo onde iremos terminar se acaso isso ocorresse.

- Viu como sabe dançar? – perguntou afastando-me delicadamente.

Encarei de forma intensa seus olhos chocolates até vê-la corar.

Era impossível parar de admirar seu rosto angelical.

- É...vi.

- Então, sobe no palco e faça valer o esforço que foi feito pra vir até aqui.

_Fácil falar._

- Mas... é só fazer isso? Subir no palco, dançar e tirar a roupa? – perguntei inseguro, vendo o dançarino que aparentava dezessete anos sair do palco com alguns dólares na mão, entregando metade para um homem alto e forte de paletó.

Segurança do local.

_Puta, fudeu._

- Isso. – Bella respondeu simplesmente indo se sentar em uma mesa próxima a nós. Acompanhei seus passos, permanecendo em pé e olhando o intimidador segurança.

_Aquilo é um bruta monte._

- Mas...Bella...e aquele cara ali? – indiquei com a cabeça o indivíduo. Vi Isabella rir, embora não conseguisse ouvir o som emitido por conta da música alta que inundava o local.

- É só falar com ele, dizer que está precisando de dinheiro e daí você sobe no palco. Dance e mostre seu corpo. As mulheres vão jogar o dinheiro no palco, recolha e dê metade ao segurança, simples. – sorriu.

_Jogo do desafio, para superar seus limites e ver até onde você é capaz de chegar._

Repeti as palavras que mais cedo foi dita por Jake tentando encorajar a mim mesmo. Caminhei a passos lentos até o segurança e segui o procedimento que o ser cruel que havia me colocado neste local me explicou.

- Certo Edward, entre na primeira porta à esquerda, coloque a roupa que está no cabide quatro e poderá subir no palco depois. – o segurança induziu-me após verificar meus dados no RG. – Só lembre-se: metade do dinheiro após a dança. Vá e não demore.

Atendendo ao pedido fiquei, fisicamente, pronto para o show em menos de 4 minutos.

Eu estava tremendo. Mostrar meu corpo para mulheres necessitadas não é era passatempo preferido.

E a roupa? Eu estava parecendo um motoqueiro.

Estou pagando pelos meus pecados.

**[Isabella]**

- Carolina (**NA:** Te coloque, Katry -q), olha o cara gostoso que entrou no palco. – o comentário resultou em uma risada silenciosa vindo de minha garganta. Fiz questão de identificar quem fora a dona da voz, notando que se tratava de uma garota aparentemente de minha idade.

Bonita, eu pensei.

Era estranho saber que adolescentes de beleza além do normal freqüentava um lugar onde era composto, na maioria, por mulheres de 50 anos.

A música desconhecida que saia das caixas de som parou, dando lugar a outra que com o ritmo deduzi que um novo dançarino estava prestes a entrar em cena. Retirei o celular do bolso, o colocando em cima do centro da pequena mesa para registrar o momento em que Edward começara o streap.

As luzes do local piscavam constantemente de maneira rápida e o vi se posicionar no meio do palco parecendo receoso, vestindo uma justa calça preta, blusa regata branca com uma jaqueta de couro sintético preta.

Foi inevitável o riso.

O observei inspirar e suspirar lentamente, começando a movimentar-se segundos depois de acordo com a música, como havia lhe ensinado.

Edward abria desajeitado os botões da jaqueta enquanto rebola de forma sexy. Era claro que nunca havia feito isto, mas estava se saindo bem.

Mordi o lábio inferior quando o vi deslizar a peça de roupa por seus braços, jogando-a no chão do palco.

_Deus, como é gostoso._

Saindo do transe, percebi que o celular continuava sobre a mesa. O segurei discretamente e ativei a câmera colocando no melhor ângulo que conseguira filmar perfeitamente Edward. Através da lente que registrava os movimentos consegui visualizar a segunda peça de roupa tirada por ele: a camisa branca. Ato que teve como conseqüência gritos enlouquecido das mulheres.

Os braços não tão musculosos, a barriga não tão sarada, tudo na medida certa.

- Gostoso. – gritei acompanhada de várias mulheres que o olhavam com as expressões completamente dominadas pela luxúria.

Edward continuou a dançar e retirar as peças que ainda permanecia em seu corpo, parecia levemente orgulhoso de sua performance. Ouvia os gritos histéricos e aquilo começava a me irritar.

Mulheres gritando é a pior merda, elas são todas histéricas.

Diversas notas de todos os valores eram jogadas constantemente no palco, deduzi que ele havia entendido perfeitamente bem o que eu havia lhe falado sobre como dançar. Ou mostrado. Tanto faz.

**[Edward]**

A imagem da Bella perto de meu corpo, os olhos cravados nos meus e a suas mãos pequenas em minha pele ainda estava pregada em sua mente.

Procurei a mesa em que estava sentava e anotei que seus olhos eram mantidos na tela do aparelho celular, me filmando.

_Ela está mordendo o lábio inferior?_

Sorri, dançando de modo mais sensual possível quando percebi que ela parecia gostar de minha performance.

Era divertido sentir os olhares de desejo em cima de meu corpo.

Durante um minuto continuei com os movimentos até que fui avisado com um sinal pelo mesmo segurança que me deixara subir no palco que a apresentação estava para acabar, vi dois empregados do local passarem por mim e recolher o dinheiro jogado rapidamente.

Enfim, a tortura acabo.

- Bom show, cara. – o segurança elogiou dando leves tapas em minhas costas enquanto eu descia o último degrau da pequena escada, terminando de vestir minha real camiseta.

- Obrigado. - sorri orgulhoso.

Realmente fiz um bom trabalho, se até um homem elogiou.

- Pode ficar com o dinheiro pra você. – recusei quando o Andy, o segurança, fez menção de entregar-me a metade do resultado de meu excelente show.

- Como? – perguntou intrigado.

- É, pode ficar.

- Você precisa da grana, cara. - ele disse assustado.

- É que...eu vi aqui por conta de um desafio, não precisava do dinheiro. – sorri culpado.

Não estava com vontade de inventar alguma desculpa idiota e nem receber o dinheiro só por mostrar meu corpo.

Absurdo, metade das garotas de minha escola já me viram completamente nu - e ainda fiz com elas o que sei fazer de melhor - e ninguém nunca pagou por isso, teria que receber agora de senhoras necessitadas e desesperadas? Não sou malvado. Eu gosto dos idosos.

- Desafio?

- É. Fazer um streap.

- Você é louco, cara. – ele riu. Eu concordei.

- Faça bom aproveito de dinheiro. Até mais, Andy. – não dei tempo para resposta, eu queria sair dali.

Saí procurando por Bella e a encontrei encostada à parede ao lado da saída do local, rindo de minha performance gravada no celular.

Fui ao seu encontro sorrindo divertido.

- Qual é a nota?

- Dez. – respondeu sem pensar. Voltando a atenção para o vídeo.

- Cacete, nem dá pra ouvir a música. – constatei assustado.

Em meios aos gritos inaudíveis pode se ouvir a palavra "gostoso" ser dita por uma voz conhecida.

Bella me olhou assustada, parando o vídeo.

- "Gostoso"? – perguntei sorrindo torto.

Sem dúvida aquela voz era dela.

Bella fez menção de responder, mas foi interrompida pelo toque de seu celular.

**[Isabella]**

_Rose ligando._ Atender.

- Diga.

_- Bells, você além de aprender a abrir fechadura em Supernatural, aprendeu a fechar também?_ – ela perguntou rapidamente.

- Não, por quê?

_- Porque nós não conseguimos fechar, não tem jeito pelo lado de fora._

- Então não feche, deixei assim. – disse calmamente.

_- É...acho que é o jeito. _

- Só isso?

_- Não. Onde você e o Edward estão, Bels?_ – o "Els" foi alegremente prolongado.

Estranho.

- Tudo bem, Rose?

_- Tudo ótimo e aí?_ – o "ótimo" foi dito lentamente. Arqueie as sobrancelhas. Ela estava realmente bem.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa._

- Bem...erm...estamos no House. – respondi confusa, observando Edward me encarar ainda sorrindo.

_- House? The House?_

- Isso.

_- Ah...o que fazem aí? _– perguntou curiosa. Ouviu a voz de Emmett sussurrar algo inaudível.

- Terminando de cumprir o desafio do Edward.

_- Hã? Cumprir o desafio do Edward no House? _

- É, ele teve que fazer um streap aqui.

Ouvi Rosalie gargalhar e repetir o que lhe foi contado a Emmett. Ouvi novamente uma gargalhada, mas desta vez mais alta e intensa. Uma gargalhada gostosa.

Tinha que admitir, a risada de Emmett era contagiante.

_- Uou, essa eu queria ver._ – disse maliciosa. A breve repreensão do idiota foi também ouvida por mim. Afastei o celular do ouvido e olhei para o objeto ainda confusa, logo o retornando para ouvir Rosalie mandá-lo ficar quieto.

- Erm...Rose? O que está havendo aí? – indagei.

A pergunta: _Ei, você fica comigo e agora quer ver meu amigo sem roupa? _Provou que algo aconteceu durante o tempo que eu estava ausente. Sim, algo com toda a certeza existente aconteceu, e com Emmett.

Emmett, amigo de longa data estupidamente idiota.

_Oh, não. _

- Rosalie Hale, me diga que...

_- Tenho que desligar, o desafio me chama. _

_Mas...mas... _

- Ela desligou na minha cara. – disse encarando o aparelho celular, perplexa. Ouvi a risada de Edward e o encarei, ele ainda estava com o sorriso torto nos lábios e a curiosidade evidente nos olhos e na expressão.

- "Gostoso", Bella?

- Cala a boca, Edward. - disse irritada. Ele riu e passou a mão direita pelo cabelo cor de bronze.

- Próximo desafio? – perguntei impedindo-o de fazer qualquer pergunta ou comentário irritante sobre o que ouviu. Ele continuou a me encarar até tirar outro envelope do bolso.

- Aqui.

- Vejamos.

**Confissão.**

**Parte 1 – Vá à igreja mais próxima. **

- Hm, igreja mais próxima? – perguntei ao sair do local, olhando a redondeza.

- Dois bairros daqui.

- Vamos até lá.

- Pra quê?

- Para o próximo desafio.

- Como é o próximo desafio?

- Não sei, veremos quando chegarmos lá. Vem. – puxei Edward pelo braço, chamando por um táxi logo em seguida.

**Fim do capítulo VII**

* * *

Vocês não tem ideia do quanto eu detesto escrever cenas com Edward e Bella. Esses dois são tão...idiotas. Ah, só avisando que no meu profile está o dia em que vou postar aqui, ok? Só pra avisar vocês. Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Espero, mesmo, que eu não tenha decepcionado vocês.

**Respostas...**

**Raffa:** _HUSHUAHSUHAUSHUAHS Realmente, Raffa. -Q Aham, ali todo mundo se pega. O que acho do capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado, gatona._ ---- **Daddy's: **_O Jake vai ferrar muita gente ainda, Bih. Bom, todas conhecemos como o Emmett é... Ele se aproveita das situações. Sala escura, sozinho com a Rose... HUSHUASUHAUHSUHAUSU É loira perva, loira psicopata. Rose tem cada apelido. Gostou do capítulo? Beeijos._ **Kooh:** _Fico feliz por ter gostado, Kooh. Aham, eles combinam. Apesar de eu achar que Alice&Jasper superam todos. Bom, está ai o capítulo, gostou? Beijos. _**----- Betina Black:**_ Ah, eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. É, amizade ali é bem mais do que aperto de mão. Hm, coisa entre Edward e Bella vai rolar só no final, coisa básica._ **Katryna:** _Menina, sério que teu nome é Carolina? Eu pensava que era Katryna mesmo. HUSHAUHSUAS Se eu tiver uma filha (o que não quero) o nome dela vai é ser Carolina. Carolina e Fernanda são os nomes mais bonitos pra mim... Cara, impossível não amar o Emmett. Ele é perfeito. O que é Edward perto dele? Aaaaah, você acertou. HSUHAUHSUHASUHAUSAUS Clube de mulheres. Ah, te coloquei ali. \o/ Aham, ali todos tem casos. Bella e Edward são quase como namorados sabe? Mas isso não os impedem de saírem com outras pessoas. Alice e Jasper é o casal perfeito, preferia que Twilight fosse sobre eles do que Edward e Bella, os dois me dão nos nervos. Concordo contigo, por isso que acho a Nessie é estraga prazer. Team Jaceah. (?) Falta um capítulo pra ser postado ainda daí depois vem o desafio do Jasper. O que ele ira falar vai deixar a menina puta da vida. HUSHAUHSUHAUS Sim, pelo Lestat eu sou capaz de trocar até meu pai. Jornalista? Que legal, Katry. Jornalista é uma profissão interessante. Pooode deixar comigo, dormir é o que eu mais faço. -Q Eu tenho 16 anos. E você? Que nada, eu gosto de conversar com você. :D Fale bastante pra termos assunto. Puts, inglês. ¬¬ Inglês vai me matar um dia. Falando em inglês... menina, tenho um professor super gato de inglês. O jeito e as coisas que ele fala lembra o Dean, do Supernatural. Ok...o que isso tem a ver? Desculpa, eu falo demais. Ah, obrigada por avisar, já arrumei aqui._ _Gostou do capítulo? Beijos._** Lala Ribeiro: **_Emmett é o melhor, diz aê. o/ Obrigada, Lala, mesmo. Eu fico toda boba quando vocês elogiam essa fic que pra mim é bem idiota. Sério, obrigada. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos. _**Alice Miranda**: _Gostou, gatona? Então, o Edward e a Bella só ficaram só, coisa básica mas é bem no fim da fic. _**Cherry Blossom:** _Obrigada, Cherry. Fico feliz que esteja gostando dela. Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio. Jacob é **O** cara. E então, gostou do capítulo? Beijos. _**Rafa 8D**: _Você riu? Consegui escrever algo engraçado então? Amém, pois eu sou bem sem graça. O que achou do novo capítulo? Espero que continue lendo, gatona. Beijos. _

Deeus, ficou enorme isso aqui. HAHAHAHA. Até dia 26. o/


	9. Jasper é, definitivamente, um idiota

**Capítulo VIII;  
**_Jasper é, definitivamente, um idiota_

**[Brooke]  
**

- Mas, que merda. – Jake gritou pela terceira vez, chamando a atenção do motorista que nos levavam para o shopping mais movimentado da cidade, que ficava à 30 minutos da escola.

Jacob vestia uma calça de couro da cor preta, sutiã rosa forte que era coberto por uma camisa social azul claro. Eu estava ao seu lado no táxi, ainda rindo por ele ter, acidentalmente, trocado seu desafio com Jasper.

– Era para o Jasper estar cumprindo esse desafio, não eu. Isso é...ridículo. – E pela terceira vez, lamentava ter cometido o erro de entregar seu envelope ao nosso amigo.

Jazz colocou o envelope designado a ele em seu bolso esquerdo e de Jake no direito. Mas, por conta de sua desatenção trocou os papeis, entregando a Jacob o desafio, que segundo o mesmo, teria sido feito pensando em Jasper.

– Eu...e-eu...eu vou...sabe? – Jake apontou o dedo indicador em frente aos meus olhos. – Eu vou matar o imbecil do Jasper, vou pegar aquela carinha bonitinha dele e...não, eu vou...talvez...não, não, isso é fácil demais...eu vou colocá-lo em algum tipo de jogos mortais. – Ele disse gesticulando exageradamente enquanto planejava se vingar do amigo.

- Então você achar ridículo sair assim? – Perguntei. Jake parou seus planos malignos e me encarou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, é. – Respondeu simplesmente, voltando a se concentrar.

- Mas, você não acharia ridículo se Jasper estivesse assim, não é? Você iria rir.

- Mas, é claro.

- Já ouviu o ditado: "O que não quer para você, não faça para os outros"?

- Não, não é assim o ditado. É "O que não deseja - Ele frisou - para você não deseje - Frisou, novamente - para os outros".

_Ah não, só pode ser brincadeira._

- É a mesma coisa, idiota.

- Ah...não interessa. Mas, o Jasper vive nos ferrando, seria legal ferrar com ele pelo menos uma vez. – Ele sorriu inocente, elevando os ombros.

- Jake, nós é que vivemos ferrando o Jasper, nós sempre armamos algo pra ele.

- Não é não.

- É sim, Jacob.

- Não é, Brooke.

- Jake, lembra da vez que colocamos pó de mico nas roupas dele enquanto ele estava no banho? - Lembrei.

Jacob se deu por vencido, suspirando.

- É, tem razão. Mas ele me ferra legal, às vezes.

- Certo, chega. Mas, qual era o seu desafio afinal? – Perguntei. Jacob me olhou e riu brevemente.

- Bom, talvez seja pior que esse, dependendo do ponto de vista, mas foi algo que sempre quis fazer. – Confessou. Esperei que continuasse. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e sentimos o carro parar no estacionamento do shopping.

- Aqui está, senhor.

Jake lhe entregou o dinheiro, saindo do carro. O acompanhei e após fechar a porta do táxi segurei seus braços incrivelmente largos. Ele me olhou de forma interrogativa.

- Qual era o desafio? – Insisti. Jake riu alto e me puxou para a entrada do shopping.

Ele não falaria.

_Ótimo, só mais tarde eu saberia._

Maldita curiosidade.

**Fim do Capítulo VIII**


	10. Corra e se salve

**Capítulo IX;  
**_Corra e se salve._

**[Alice]**

- O Jake não vai realizar o sonho de ter dois filhos quando eu o encontrar. Eu vou castrar aquele imbecil ou na pior das hipóteses, deixá-lo aleijado. – Jasper desabafava enquanto caminhava ao meu lado. Eu procurava entre as pessoas o rosto da menina que vira uma ou duas vezes acompanhada do mesmo em festas organizadas por meus amigos. Estávamos a três metros de distância do bar onde ele cumpriria seu desafio. Digo, o desafio de Jacob.

Avistei a garota de pele levemente bronzeada, estatura baixa, cabelos cacheados pretos e olhos igualmente da mesma cor ocupando uma das mesas que ficavam ao ar livre, de frente ao bar.

_E lá está ela._

- Ela ali. – Apontei o local onde Vanessa esperava por Jasper. – Vai na fé. – O empurrei em direção ao bar colocando o celular em suas mãos. Parei encostando-me na parede da esquina onde teria uma ótima visão do que aconteceria a seguir. – Não se esqueça de ativar a gravação de voz. – Avisei.

Jasper balançou a cabeça raivoso.

- Hey Jazz. - Chamei quando ele se afastou. - Posso ficar com seu notebook, seu cachorro e o seu violão se caso ela te matar? - Perguntei divertida. Ele me fuzilou com o olhar e não respondeu. Retornou seu caminho murmurando palavras de baixo calão até ficar frente ao indivíduo que poderia lhe tirar o privilégio de viver depois de ouvir o motivo do encontro.

**[Jasper]**

_Eu mato Jacob, eu mato Jacob. Eu mato Jacob se Vanessa não me matar._

- Oi, Vanessa. – Cumprimentei sorrindo nervoso. A garota me olhou assustada e se levantou segundos depois, me dando um rápido beijo na bochecha.

- Oi, Jasper. Fiquei surpresa pela sua ligação. – Voltou a se sentar, acompanhei seu movimento.

- Hm...é um assunto complicado, Vanessa.

- Aconteceu algo grave? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando as mãos na mesa. Fiz menção de começar o discurso suicida, mas fui interrompido pelo garçom que parou ao lado da mesa, sorrindo simpático.

- O que desejam?

- Duas doses de Whisky, por favor. – Respondi nervoso, passando as mãos pelos fios de cabelo. Esperei Vanessa se concentrar em seu pedido para ativar a gravação de voz. De relance, vi o garçom se retirar e ergui meus olhos para o rosto confuso a minha frente.

- Jazz, você está bem?

- Estou...

_Acaba logo com isso, Jasper. Não adiante sua morte. _

- Digo...na verdade.

_Será que ainda dá tempo de correr?_

Encarei seus os olhos profundos. Pela segunda vez em menos de 10 minutos, imitei novamente uma de suas ações. Entrelacei os dedos e apoiei as mãos na mesa, as encarei por segundos e prossegui.

- Van, eu... – Voltei-me para ela, notando sua expressão ansiosa.

_Coragem, vamos...  
_

- Vanessa, eu...eu descobri que estou com HIV. – Disse evasivo. Ela me encarou por segundos ou minutos, não sei, mas que para mim representou tortuosamente intermináveis horas. Senti um terrível formigamento na barriga e as mãos suarem.

_Maldito Jake._

- Co-co-como? – Os olhos banhados em lágrimas, a respiração pesada, as mãos trêmulas e a voz fraca de Vanessa quase me fizeram esquecer o desafio e confessar a verdade. _Quase_.

Respirei fundo e evitei o contato visual.

- Isso não quer dizer que você também esteja, o médico indicou que eu alertasse todas as garotas que tive relação há três mês, e...nós...nos relacionamos há três semanas, então... – Minha voz falhou ao sentir minhas mãos serem agarradas e unhas quase rasgar minha pele. Vanessa as segurava com força. Dentes trincados e a expressão assustada.

- Você. Não. Pode. Estar. Falando. Sério. – Ela sibilou as palavras, expelindo o ar com força pela boca. Puxei minhas mãos para livrar-me de seu aperto, sentindo os arranhões causados por suas unhas cumpridas.

- Faça o exame.

- Aqui está, senhores. – O garçom trouxe os pedidos. Suco de uva e whisky.

Permanecemos em silêncio enquanto nossas bebidas eram postas na mesa. As mãos e braços de Vanessa continuavam estendidos sobre a mesa, em minha direção, enquanto seus olhos pareciam vidrados.

- Como eu disse. – Esperei que rapaz se retirasse para continuar – Faça o exame, existem 99% de chance de você não estar com a doença. – Sorriu nervoso. Era certeza, ela não estaria.

Ela afastou as mãos e admirou por meio minuto o grosso corpo de vidro ao seu lado, segurando-o com força após, fazendo com que o líquido contido nele movimentasse por conta de sua tremedeira. Cerrava os dentes e os olhos transmitiam a raiva que era sentida.

- Er...se acalma. – Alertei, fixando meus olhos no objeto que parecia que a qualquer momento de minha distração seria atirado contra mim.

- Como você pode pedir para me acalma? – O tom foi elevado. Corri os olhos pelos rostos curiosos que nos olhavam.

- Só estou fazendo o que me foi pedido, te avisando.

- Você é um desgraçado, Jasper, como pôde? É sua culpa isso tudo. – Se preocupou em falar baixo, olhando para os lados aflita.

_Ah, linda. Fácil jogar a culpa para os outros. _

- Ei, calma lá, você não foi obrigada para o motel, ok? Foi por conta própria.

- Ah é? Mas não fui eu quem esqueceu a camisinha.

- Mas não fui eu que estava tão desesperado a ponto de te impedi de esticar o braço e pegar uma. – Nos encarávamos com ódio. Cada provocação a distância entre nossos rostos era reduzida.

- Mas não era eu quem estava com o HIV. E falando nele, como o pegou? Porque não é possível que você transe com várias garotas já que você é péssimo de cama, Jasper.

_O...quê? Ah maldita, agora apelou._

**[Brooke]**

- Deseja algo, senhor? – Uma vendedora lhe perguntou simpática quando adentramos a loja. Vi o olhar da mesma sobre seu corpo, observando suas roupas e sorrindo. Jacob respirou o máximo que pode. Suspiro em seguida.

- Boa noite, eu gostaria de devolver uma blusa. – Respondeu enquanto suas bochechas assumiam um tom avermelhado.

- Claro. Posso vê-la?

Ele concordou e desabotoou os botões da camisa social que vestia e a tirou, exibindo seu peitoral e os braços fortes deixando também o sutiã rosa a vista. A vendedora sorriu tímida e olhando-o de modo interrogativo, recebendo a camisa.

- Essa?

- Sim.

- E qual o motivo de devolvê-la, senhor?

- Ela aperta. – Respondeu apontando para as axilas e torcendo levemente os lábios.

_Gay, ela deve ter pensado._

Sorriu para o freguês. Jo, como mostrava seu crachá, avaliou a camisa e o selo de troca, olhou a etiqueta e buscou pelo preço. Voltou-se para o caixa, pegando o valor.

- Aqui, senhor. – A vendedora, então, notou a minha presença. Ela me olhava assustada ou era para o celular que a filmava, não sei ao certo.

- Algum problema, senhora? – Perguntou em tom mais baixo que o normal. A olhei sorrindo, parando a gravação e salvando-a.

- Sim, eu tenho 17 anos, não sou uma senhora. – Respondi educada, pegando o dinheiro depositado em cima do balcão da loja. – Vamos Jake. Tchau e obrigada. – Sorri para ela antes de sair porta a fora.

- Essa foi fácil. Próxima loja? – Perguntei rindo. Jacob suspirou pesadamente e percorreu os olhos pelo imenso shopping, parando-os na famosa e altamente luxuosa loja de roupas íntimas, Lorenci.

- Ali.

Ele repetiria o ato, a fala e a vergonha.

_E tudo por culpa do Jasper. _

**[Jasper]**

- Aquela menina é louca, completamente pirada, tem distúrbio mental, psicótica. Ela quase cometeu um assassinato ali, tá entendendo? Se aquele copo acertasse minha cabeça eu morria, eu agradeço ao meu reflexo que me salvou desse...desse desastre. Se ela partisse minha cabeça, eu não me importaria se ela fosse uma garota, eu meteria porrada nela.

Eu protestava há 10 minutos sempre dar espaço para o ar invadir meus pulmões. A agitação e revolta sentida por Vanessa pela estúpida história do HIV a fez, em um ato raivoso e já temido por mim, levantar-se da cadeira e arremeter o copo de vidro em minha direção. Vendo o objeto sendo mirado e preparado para se chocar com minha cabeça, me arrastei para de baixo da mesa - movimento que foi resultado de meu incrível reflexo - sentindo as batidas aceleradas de meu coração e a adrenalina preencher prazerosamente meu corpo.

_Era como nos filmes._

- Jazz, você estava sorrindo quando saiu do bar, falando que comprovou o que sempre soube: você tem um lado ninja. Então, pare de reclamar.

- Estou reclamando porque vai dar merda esse negócio, Alice.

- Não vai, Jazz, não viaja.

- Vamos parar pra pensar. – entoei, criando pose ridiculamente intelectual.

- No quê, Jazz? – Alice me encarou entediada. Ela encostou-se na parede áspera, cruzando os braços. O bar que antes estávamos e que quase foi o local de minha morte – se não fosse o meu lado ninja -, conhecido como Scalla, ficava à quatro quilômetros da escola. O itinerário era repleto de ruas vazias, escuras e frias. E o bairro por onde andávamos não possuía boa opinião pública.

- Alice, um: se descobrirem que fomos nós que fizemos aquela... – relembrei o desafio. Pensei nas palavras que descreviam o ato. Elegi a mais apropriada – loucura – enfatizei – com a estátua do diretor, estamos fodidos, completamente. E dois: nunca andei tanto na minha vida. Três: minha cabeça quase é rachada ao meio. Quatro: eu nunca mais vou conseguir pegar a Vanessa de novo. Ouviu isso? Nunca. E quem é o culpado? – esperei pela resposta com um falso sorriso. Alice entortou a boca, lançando-me um olhar irritado. Optei por continuar. - Jake, o idiota, musculoso de uma figa, desgraçado Jake. E tipo, pra quê? Uma noite pra testar nossos limites? Eu estou testando meus limites mesmo, com certeza. Meus limites de paciência, de sorte, de dor...

Alice se desencostou da parede e inclinou levemente o tronco na minha direção, enumerando nos dedos enquanto falava.

- Jasper, um: não irão descobrir que fomos nós que fizemos aquela loucura. Não há câmeras, ninguém passou por lá, não havia ninguém na escola. Sem provas. Dois: você está fora de forma. Três: quase, o que significa que não foi. E quatro: depois dessa – ela relaxou a expressão raivosa e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso – você não vai conseguir pegar nem mais resfriado, Jazz. Pela raiva dela, a garota pode espalhar essa notícia pra escola toda.

A olhei entediado durante segundos, ingerindo as palavras.

_Um: ela tinha razão. Dois: ela tinha razão. Três: ela tinha razão. E quatro: porra, ela tinha razão._

- Ela não irá. – sorri nervoso.

_Ela não irá. Ela não irá._

- O quê? Contar sobre isso? – perguntou sorrindo cínica.

- É, ela não irá.

- Como sabe?

- Eu sei, ela não irá. – disse seguro. Percorri os olhos pela rua deserta e a encarei com medo somente em pensar sobre essa hipótese.

Seria a pior humilhação de minha vida se os malditos fofoqueiros de minha escola soubesse dessa história...Desculpe, erro. Seria, na verdade, a segunda já que a pior foi quando minha ex namorada espalhou para todos nossos amigos que eu tinha o péssimo hábito de transar usando meias. Isso era calúnia, claro, isso aconteceu somente na nossa primeira vez.

E a vergonha que passei eu não vou passaria de novo, de novo não.

Por Deus, eu não fiz nada para merecer isso.

Se isso ocorresse minha vida sexual estaria arruinada, juntamente com a minha vida inteira.

- Sinto lhe informar, Jazz, mas acho que seu legado de pegador acaba aqui.

- Ela não irá. – sussurrei, tentando convence a mim mesmo. Percebi que após Alice notar meu olhar preocupado, apesar de meus olhos estarem direcionados aos meus próprios pés enquanto minhas mãos eram mantidas protegidas do vento frio no bolso do jeans, ela desfez o sorriso divertido.

- É, ela não irá. Desculpe por isso.

Levantei a cabeça, sorrindo levemente quando vi seu sorriso fraco.

- Bom, se o fizer, não importa, já peguei a maioria mesmo. – dei os ombros, voltando a andar e tentando retornar a situação. Ela percebeu e me acompanhou rindo.

- Você é um maldito, Jazz.

- E você gosta de mim.

- Somente essa é a explicação para te agüentar por anos.

Ela disse sorrindo enquanto cravei meus olhos em seu rosto, avaliando-a como sempre faço. Parei observando seu corpo miúdo por trás. Alice continuou andando até estar dois metros de distância, parando de supetão quando notou que só o som de seus passos eram ouvidos. Virou-se, olhando-me curiosa enquanto permanecia estático, olhando-a sorrindo.

Parando para pensar. Quem se importava com a insignificante Vanessa e com o resto das garotas quando se tem Alice? Nem minha mãe, nem mesmo Angelina Jolie poderia inferiorizá-la...com exceção de altura.

- Sabe o que é bom na nossa amizade? – perguntei de repente, diminuindo a distância entre nossos corpos com lentos e curtos passos.

- Não. - ela respondeu em tom de pergunta.

- O bom é que podemos fazer a pior merda um com o outro, mas no fim acabamos nem discutindo sobre o assunto.

- Sobre o qu...

**[****Narrador-Observador****]**

A garota não terminou a frase. Jasper repetiu o gesto de três dias atrás. Colocou sua mão quente e pesada na nuca da amiga e a puxou, pressionando-a contra seu corpo.  
Alice sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelo braço do garoto e seus lábios serem pressionados contra os dele. Sem hesitar, entreabriu a boca para que a língua de Jasper encontrasse com a sua.  
O beijo não era romântico, tampouco calmo. Os lábios dele se apossavam dos dela de um modo ávido, violento.

Suas mãos deslizaram para os ombros do menino, apertando.

Logo, os curtos fios de cabelos de Alice foram agarrados agressivamente pela mão que alisava sua nuca, guiando seus movimentos com a cabeça.

Com o passar do tempo sentiu seus lábios doerem e falta de ar.

Beijar Jasper...

Beijar Alice...

Um beijo que expressa o desejo existe...

Um beijo entre melhores amigos.

Melhores amigos que se desejavam. Eles sabiam.

O casal tinha pleno conhecimento que era somente algo carnal. Desejo. Atração. Não existia amor intenso como de Romeu e Julieta ou típico de "Um amor para recordar". Mas não negavam sobre a sensação que sentiam quando se envolviam em um beijo, às vezes calmo, às vezes avassalador; a maneira como suas línguas se misturavam, em perfeita sincronia; os toques que causavam arrepios; a maneira que se envolviam. A sensação única.

Talvez seja o fato de serem amigos que tornava o ato mais excitante que o normal, não importa. Nada importava enquanto seus lábios e corpos estavam conectados de maneira completamente diferente.

Era diferente quando se tratava _dela_...

Era diferente quando se tratava _dele_...

- Não precisa descontar a raiva que sente pelo Jake nos meus lábios, Jasper. – avisou permanecendo com os olhos fechados quando sentiu seus lábios serem libertados e a respiração ofegante do rapaz em sua bochecha. Ouviu a gargalhada prazerosa invadir seus ouvidos e quebrar o silêncio tenebroso que permanecia na larga rua.

- Alice, você é dramática.

- E você é um bruto.

- Mas você gosta do bruto.

- E você gosta da dramática.

- Idiota.

- Imbecil.

**###**

**[Brooke]**

- Sabe Brooke, estou pensando em desistir. – Jacob disse angustiado. Nós estávamos imóveis sobre o tapete vermelho-vinho, com os dizeres "Seja bem vindo", de uma das várias lojas de roupas do shopping, _Gang_.

Depois que cumprir o desafio bem vindo é algo que Jake não será nunca mais aqui.

- É brincadeira, não é? Jake, só falta a calça, só devolver a calça e ponto pra gente. Vamos, coragem amigo. – o guiei até o balcão. Senti os olhares curiosos direcionados para ele, já que o mesmo estava somente vestindo a calça de couro. Ri e o observei assumir um tom extremamente vermelho. Talvez vergonha, talvez raiva.

Beijei sua bochecha terrivelmente quente e sorri encorajando-o.

- Boa noite, posso ajudá-los? – uma voz masculina perguntou, assustado Jake e chamando minha atenção em mim.

Uma voz masculina muito, muito sexy.

Idêntico a voz, o vendedor era incrivelmente sexy. Os olhos verdes que atraiam irresistivelmente qualquer pessoa do sexo oposto. Os lábios lindamente rosados que formava um sorriso doce, o nariz fino. Os arrepiados fios de cabelo, que semelhantes as sobrancelhas e a pouca barba possuíam a mesma tonalidade castanha. Até as pequenas partes que passam, às vezes, despercebidas eram registradas. Os cílios finos, as várias sardas, a pequena rachadura no meio do queixo. Cada detalhe, cada traço perfeito. Seu rosto parecia ter sido desenhado por um esplêndido pintor.

_Ele_ parecia ter sido desenhado por um esplêndido pintor.

Parecia...

_Um Deus._

- Sim. – Jake olhou sugestivamente para mim, que admirava estática o vendedor. Não movimentei qualquer músculo até sentir o seu cotovelo direito em meu braço, empurrando-me. – Vim devolver uma calça. – respondeu permanecendo com os olhos em minha face.

- Devolução. - ele repetiu. - Qual calça seria? – novamente o sorriso doce se formou nos lábios delicados.

Tirei o celular do bolso do moletom azul marinho e programou para mais uma foto. Jake abriu os três botões da calça que delineava perfeitamente suas coxas e pernas e a retirou entregando para o vendedor que o olhava intrigado.

Ele agora estava sobre com a boxer preta.

- Esta calça. – cautelosamente, estendeu a mão que segurava a peça de roupa, indo de encontro com as mãos receosas do homem. De relance, vi os olhos de Jake direcionarem para algo atrás de mim.

- Brooke, a foto. - sua voz falhou, dando a impressão de desespero. Após seguir seu olhar desesperador observei os dois seguranças da loja frontal se aproximar, nos observando.

Envolvi o celular nas mãos e visualizando Jake e o vendedor perfeitamente no visor, registrei o momento.

Percorri os olhos rapidamente pela roupas ao meu lado, percebendo que a menos de um metro de distância estavam variadas calças jeans. Ofeguei aliviada e empurrei Jacob até as mesmas.

- Vista essa calça antes que os seguranças nos prendam, anda. – com um brusco empurrão, o direcionei para o vestiário, fechando a porta e encostando-me nela.

Observei aflita os seguranças se aproximarem, com as testas franzidas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ah...oi. Desculpem por isso, meu amigo está experimentando outra calça, sabe como é né? Aquela ali aperta. – apontei para a peça de roupa que antes estava no corpo de Jake, sorrindo fraco e encolhendo os ombros. Evidente sinal de culpa.

- Ele não sai desse shopping se estiver como vi anteriormente, ouviu mocinha? – um dos seguranças disse com voz firme e visivelmente irritada.

"Mocinha", mocinha é de matar.

Suspirei e concordei movimentando a cabeça.

Os seguranças se retiraram do recinto com os olhos presos em mim, que sorria docilmente

- Que merda, Jacob, maldita hora que foi inventar essa de "jogo do desafio". – comentei enfurecida quando o vi sair vestindo a calça que lhe foi dada, percebendo que ele continuava descoberto no tronco. Alcancei uma blusa regata da cor preta que estava ao meu lado direito e lhe entreguei. – Coloca isso.

Ele a recebeu voltando para dentro parecendo irritado.

Encostei-me novamente na porta do vestuário, cruzando os braços e encontrando o olhar do vendedor. O admirei até ouvir a fechadura da cabine ser aberta, arrumando minha postura e me direcionando ao balcão.

- Quais são os preços das roupas, moço? – perguntei educada. Jensen – segundo o papel que informava o nome do vendedor atrás do caixa – se inclinou sobre o balcão para observar os preços que estavam acima das roupas escolhidas.

- US$ 18,00 dólares a blusa e a calça é US$ 15,00 mais cara do que esta. - ele apontou para a peça.

- Ok. – disse retirando minha carteira minúscula do bolso do jeans e entregando ao vendedor o valor da compra. - Podemos ir, Jake? – perguntei quando o mesmo se aproximou.

O olhei surpresa pela forma como ele contornou o braço direito por minha cintura, quando estava próximo o suficiente, e me puxou de forma possessiva.

- Claro. – respondeu lentamente, olhando para o vendedor.

- Certo. - respondi estranhando seu comportamento.

- Então vamos. Obrigado, cara. - agradeceu ao vendedor.

- Obrigado você. Tenham uma boa noite. – disse simpaticamente.

- Que falta de respeito, hein, Brooke? – Jacob comentou grosseiro ao saímos do recinto enquanto soltava minha cintura de seu aperto. Encarei-o confusa, arqueando as sobrancelhas e virando os calcanhares, parando de frente para ele.

- Oi?

- Não se faça de besta.

_Pera aí, oi?_

- Quê? Não sei sobre o que você está falando. - disse confusa. Eu realmente não entendia sobre o que ele estava falando.

- Ah, por favor, Brooke. - ele disse sorrindo cínico.

- É sério, Jacob.

- Brooke, de novo, não se faça de besta.

- Não estou me fazendo de besta, seu idiota.

- Me poupe. Sou idiota, né? Mas não ao ponto de não perceber nada.

- Jacob, sobre o que você está falando?

- Do modo como você secou o cara – respondeu alterando o tom de voz, olhando irritado para o vendedor que nos atendeu – e me fala, aquele cara? O cara é mais feio que...sei lá – interrompeu sua fala, procurando qualificar a suposta não-beleza de Jensen – ele...é pior que cão chupando manga. O cara é baixo, totalmente obeso, e as sardas? E aqueles olhos castanhos horríveis? Qual é, Brooke, pensei que seu gosto para homens fosse melhor. – ele disse movendo os braços drasticamente.

Jacob me assustava às vezes.

- Ei, se acalma. – pedi aos sussurros. – Primeiro, ele não é baixo, é alto. Não é obeso, é sarado. As sardas são sexy e "olhos castanhos horríveis"? Eram verdes, Jake. E segundo, não viaja, o cara era totalmente gato.

Ao ouvir minhas palavras Jacob assumiu uma coloração avermelhada, assim como ao entrar na loja. Agora era certeza, era raiva o que sentia. Eu ri e passei os braços por sua cintura larga, descansando a cabeça em seu peito que se movimentava de acordo com sua respiração veloz.

- Legal ouvir isso de você.

Decidi ignorar sua fala e continuar a minha.

– Ele é gato sim. Muito gato, muito, muito – ouvi seu suspiro forte e me afastei, olhando para seus olhos castanhos. – gato – completei evasiva - Mas, eu prefiro você. – sorri, abraçando-o novamente.

- Quê? Está falando sério? - Perguntou surpreso.

Não era algo tão assustador assim, nem inesperado.

- Claro.

**[Jacob]**

- Bom saber disso. – Disse sorrindo abraçando seu corpo, fazendo com que ele parecesse ainda menor perto do meu.

Abraçar Brooke era melhor que beijá-la. Pois era deste modo que eu conseguiria protegê-la de algo ruim ou também inalar todo o aroma dos seus cabelos; era abraçando seu corpo que sentia o calor que ela emitia, acompanhava o ritmo de sua respiração ou seja lá qualquer ação que ela fizera. Era abraçando-a que sentia a calma, a felicidade...

Talvez soubesse explicar as sensações que eu sentia só de tê-la perto de mim, talvez não. Talvez eu estivesse apaixonado, talvez não.

_Talvez, talvez, talvez..._

**Fim do Capítulo IX**

**OBS: **O vendedor gatão descrito na fic é Jensen Ackles. **Joguem no Google.  
**


	11. Respire, grite, corra

**Capítulo X;  
**_Respire... Grite... Corra._

**[Rosalie]**

- Eu não quero nem saber, Emmett. Deita, respira fundo, fecha os olhos e grite o quanto quiser porque nós viemos até aqui andando e você vai cumprir essa merda. – Eu sussurrava com os dentes cerrados.

Depois de fracassarmos em todas as tentativas de fechar a trinca da janela da sala de provas, decidimos cumprir o desafio proposto para Emmett. Ansiosos, lemos os comandos no papel percebendo que se tratava sobre salão de beleza e depilações, causando em mim acesso de riso e ira em Emmett.

- Rose, isso dói mais do que...que...levar um fora. – Disse, tentando se desvencilhar dos meus braços, que o forçava a deitar na maca de depilação.

Esperávamos pela dona do salão, Mary, que se encontrava preparando a cera quente.

- Já recebeu um chute em seu ponto mais fraco, Emmett?

- Já e isso não foi legal. – Respondeu levando a mão até o local, parecendo lamentar o acontecimento e conseqüentemente se arrepiando ao se lembra da dor - como dizem - insuportável.

- Então você vai agüentar depilar as pernas. – Informei casualmente.

Senti seu corpo estremecer. As palavras tranqüilizadoras – na minha opinião – não obtiveram o sucesso esperado, calando o garoto e também, o assustando.

- Emmett, respire.

- Certo. É rápido, certo?

- Aham, rápido, fácil e indolor.

_Se ele soubesse o que lhe espera. _**  
**

**###**

**[Alice]**

- US$: 3,00 dólares. – Informou a vendedora atrás do balcão. Jasper lhe entregou um valor acima do custo e recebeu seu troco, sorrindo e guardando o pacote de bexigas coloridas no bolso largo da calça, igualmente, larga.

Nós dois nos direcionamos para a saída da mercearia minúscula, sentindo o vento frio tocar nossos corpos.

- Próximo passo? – ele perguntou enquanto eu relia as instruções.

**Parte 2 – Após comprar as bexigas, encha todas de**** água e suba no terraço do bar "Fuego" e jogue-as, exatamente, às 23 horas.**

- Ah não, isso já é pegadinha.

- O Jake sabe nos ferrar quando quer, isso é incrível. Por que ele não usa essa mente brilhante para tentar entrar na CSI? Ou em alguma escola de nerds? – Perguntei indignada, amassando totalmente o papel sem nenhuma dificuldade. – Falando nisso, eu adoro nerds, eu já comentei? – Sorri tolamente.

Jasper encarou-me antes de rolar os olhos.

- Alice, você é estranha. – Desdenhou.

- Ei, essa fala é da Bella.

- Que seja, vamos logo encher as bexigas por que eu não gastei US$: 3,00 dólares de bobeira.

- Credo Jasper, pára de ser miserável cara.

- Ok Alice, ok. Agora me diz, onde vamos encher as bexigas?

Acho que Jasper está meio que...irritado.

- Nem nisso você consegue pensar, Jasper? – Perguntei divertida, vendo-o rolar os olhos novamente e suspirar. – Já sei – Interrompi quando o viu fazer menção de responder – Idiota?

- É...idiota. – Confirmou, fuzilando-me com os olhos.

É, o termo "meio irritado" está errado. O correto seria: extremamente irritado.

**###**

**[Rosalie]**

- Ah merda – Emmett gritou pela quinta vez cortando o silêncio que se instalava no cômodo, assustando a mim e a depiladora que puxara com força a cera quente que estava em contato com os pêlos e a pele de sua perna esquerda.

Li novamente a observação que estava escrita na parte inferior do papel.

**Obs: o desafio só será válido se haver dois palmos ou mais de** **pele depilada**.

Voltei o olhar para examinar o local depilado. Mais de dois palmos.

- Sabe, falta um pouco aqui. - Apontei para o local onde ainda restava pêlos - Pode depilar mais um palmo...ou dois. – Informei sorrindo maliciosa. De relance percebi que Emmett me olhou aflito, levando a cabeça e deitando-a lentamente em seguida enquanto xingava baixinho.

_Desculpe, Emmett._

Permaneci sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos insuportavelmente altos invadiam novamente o local.

**###**

**[Alice]**

- Não disse? E voilà. Falei que o Jake era um nerd. Ele pensa em tudo, querido.

Constatei a hipótese de existir algum meio de encontrar água sem recorrer a esforços assim que entramos no beco, onde se localizava uma torneira com pouco mais de quarenta centímetros e a escada com 25 degraus que nos daria acesso ao terraço do bar já infortunado de pessoas.

- É, o Jake, às vezes, facilita as coisas. – Jasper disse retirando do bolso da calça o pacote de bexiga e abrindo-o.

Caminhei até a torneira, que por não ser usada constantemente, reproduzia um som irritantemente angustiante quando era ligada.

Jazz se aproximou dando-me dez bexigas. Enchemos as mesmas às pressas, que logo foram levadas para o local de onde iriam ser arremessadas. No alto do bar.

- Está lotado isso aqui, Jasper.

- Nós vamos ser lixados. – Brincou. Ele pegou o celular do bolso do moletom xadrez de tons cinzas e programou-o para gravação de vídeo.  
_  
22h59m._

- Pronta? – Perguntou, levantando três bexigas com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita preocupava-se com o telefone celular que gravaria a cena. Jasper me observou apossar das cinco bexigas destinadas à mim.

Estávamos prontos.

Ao mesmo tempo demos dois passos curtos, chegando à beira do terraço.

Direcionamos o olhar para baixo, respirando o máximo de ar possível, vendo as diversas pessoas que formavam a fila na porta do local. Esticamos os braços, relaxando os dedos e conseqüentemente, fazendo as bexigas caírem em questão de segundos.

**Fim do capítulo X**


	12. Hora de voltar

**Capítulo XI;  
**_Hora de voltar._

**[Rosalie]  
**

- Eu te admiro, Rose, sério. Como vocês conseguem? Esse treco de depilação é pior que um murro no meio do estômago.

- Somos guerreiras, Emmett, e não, não dói mais que um murro no estômago. – Eu ainda ria do espetáculo de comédia que presenciei há minutos atrás.

Estávamos voltando para a escola a passos lentos atentos aos sons que eram escutados somente à noite, quando algumas pessoas se preparavam para dormir, outras para sair, outras enfiadas em bares, boates, clubes e festas. Nada de conversas altas, motores ligados, pessoas apressadas. Estava tudo tranqüilo.

Ninguém – excerto nós dois – parecia querer andar pelas redondezas.

- Certo...mas não deixa de ser um dor horrível.

- Talvez, é assim na primeira vez.

Por curiosidade, olhei o relógio de números romanos em meu pulso, me surpreendendo com o horário.

_23h05m._

- Uou, foi rápido. – Disse distraída, atraindo a atenção – que antes estava na pedra que estava chutando – de Emmett.

- O quê?

- São vinte três e cinco, nós terminamos cedo. – Informei orgulhosa.

- Pois é, podemos aproveitar o resto do tempo. – Provocou, colocando as mãos no bolso frontal da bermuda marrom e erguendo os ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

- Emmett, Emmett.

- O quê? Te ofendi? – Perguntou sorrindo cínico. Retribui o sorriso e olhei para o horizonte.

- Não, mas é que essa sua perna com uma parte delipada e a outra não é extremamente broxante. – Respondi sorrindo triunfante.

De relanci vi seu olhar descrente. E como imaginei, ele não respondeu à provocação.

**###**

**[Alice]**

- Porra Alice, pula cara, pula. – Jasper, que já estava firme sobre o solo, gritava desesperado para mim, que estava no quinto degrau da escada.

Eu estava eufórica e minha mente ainda estava reproduzindo as palavras agressivas e também as ameaças de morte que as pessoas molhadas por nós disseram. Eu ria e Jasper compreendia a revolta sentida por eles. Todos estavam devidamente arrumados esperando para entrar na boate mais movimentada da cidade e com um simples gesto, a noite estava arruinada.

O bar_ Fuego _era incrivelmente grande e até os seguranças do local perceberem a movimentação do lado externo, entenderem o motivo para tal e correrem até o beco que encontrava-se há alguns metros suficientes para permitir que Jasper e eu corrêssemos, nós já estaríamos à uma distância considerável.

Obedeci ao comando e saltei, sendo agarrada pelos braços de Jasper e diminuindo o forte impacto de meus pés com o chão. Senti minha mão ser agarrada e meu corpo ser puxado bruscamente, obrigando-me a mover as pernas no ritmo de uma corrida.

Corremos para o caminho contrário ao bar, indo para um lugar qualquer. Jazz parecia desesperado pelo modo com olhava para trás de minuto em minuto. Depois de certo tempo correndo com desespero não tinha mais o mínimo de conhecimento de onde estávamos.

- Jasper, espera. – Pedi puxando com dificuldade o ar para meus pulmões. Ele diminuiu a velocidade da corrida, parando repentinamente.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ao me ver com as mãos no peito, respirando drasticamente.

- Jazz...eu nunca...co-corri...tanto...na minha...vida. – Disse com dificuldade, olhando, pela primeira vez desde que começamos a correr, para caminho que seguíamos. A boate em que nosso grupo freqüentava estava em meu campo de visão, aparentando movimentação como toda sexta feira à noite. _Villa Lounge_ ficava à sete quilômetros de distância da escola que estudávamos e a cinco quarteirões de _Fuego_.

- Que horas são? - Perguntei quando Jasper olhou para seu relógio de pulso, consultando o horário.

- Vinte três e quinze.

- Certo...Então já que cumprimos nossa parte, vamos volta. Melhor chamarmos um táxi, certo? - Disse sentindo minha respiração volta ao normal.

- É, a escola está longe. - Ele concordou mexendo nos fios de cabelo.

- Vamos pegar algum dos táxis que ficam em frente ao Villa. – Sugeri, inclinando a cabeça para frente tentando localizar onde estariam os veículos.

- Vamos, tem um logo ali, vem. – Jasper voltou a correr, o que não era preciso, puxando-me para seguir rumo ao ponto de táxi há cinco metros de distância.

Quando nos aproximamos observei a figura sexy encostada na porta de seu táxi, mantendo as mãos dentro do casaco enquanto os olhos estavam na direção oposta.

- John. – Cumprimentei sorrindo o motorista conhecido por nós.

John sempre fora nosso guia de volta para a casa depois de muitas noites repleta de bebidas alcoólicas e diversão. Ele ganhava a vida conduzindo os clientes da boate para suas casas, tenho como fieis freguês o nosso grupo.

- Alice. – Retribuiu o sorriso, desencostando da porta do carro e estendendo a mão direita para mim e, como de costume, repousei a minha esquerda sobre a dele, recebendo seu beijo carinhoso.

- Fala aí, mestre. – Jasper louvou-o.

Tivera o costume de chamá-lo de mestre após saber sobre a facilidade de John para conquistar as mulheres. Segundo Jasper, tudo era devido a boa experiência e lábia indescritível que o motorista possuía, mas ao contrário dele, nós, garotas, – Eu, Rose, Bela e Brooke – afirmávamos incansavelmente que se tratava dos olhos verdes sinceros e penetrantes, a barba por fazer terrivelmente sexy, os cabelos castanhos, a voz profunda e sua simpática contagiante.

- Boa noite, Jasper.

- John, poderia nos levar até a escola Newton High School? – Perguntei passando por ele e abrindo a porta do veículo. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e virou para olhar-me.

- São quase vinte três e trinta, Alice.

- Eu sei. Mas, nós vamos nos encontrar com os outros lá. - Informei levantando os ombros, sorrindo.

- Oh, certo, levo com prazer. Entrem.

- Obrigada. - Agradeci entrando no veículo.

- Ei, John. – Jasper o chamou após entrar no automóvel. John olhou-o pelo retrovisor e sorriu, seu modo de informar que estava atento as palavras do garoto. – Será que você pode me dizer como fazer pra conseguir sair com uma mulher mais velha? Porque você sabe, dizem que as mais velhas são mais experientes. – Cuspiu as palavras com o sorriso largo formado nos seus lábios. A risada estrondosa produzida por mim foi seguida da rouca de John, que ligou o carro e deu partida para o itinerário conhecido por ele.

Jazz, definitivamente, não tinha jeito.

- Sim, Jasper, eu te digo. - Ele disse balançando a cabeça, sorrindo.

**Fim do Capítulo XI **


	13. Confissões de uma adolescente

**Capítulo X;  
**_Confissões de uma adolescente._

**[Isabella]**

- Não posso ser o cara mais religioso do mundo, mas, com certeza, isso aí é pecado, Bella. – Edward informou intrigado quando teve conhecimento do desafio que eu teria que cumprir.

_Talvez_, ele estivesse certo...

Confesso, era algo completamente sujo e pecador, mas, era o proposto.

- Qual é, Ed, é somente um desafio. Ele – Apontei o indicador pra cima, sussurrando. – Não vai nos condenar por isso. – Sorri.

- É errado, Bella. – Insistiu.

Olhei para ele, olhei o papel, o confessionário e a imagem de Jesus crucificado sobre o altar.

Foda-se.

- Mesmo assim...vou cumprir. - Disse por fim.

Levantei-me do banco de madeira decidida e com menos de quinze passos entrei no confessionário ouvindo a voz de Edward me reprovando.

Afastei a cortina que escondia seu interior e visualizei um pequeno banco a minha frente.

Sentei sobre ele mordendo os lábios inferior e observando o espaço minúsculo.

_Como farei isso?_

Respirei fundo e com a pouca coragem que me restava, retirei o telefone celular do bolso e apertei a tecla "_gravador de voz_", colocando o aparelho em meu colo. Suspirei, desviando o olhar para o lado, assegurando-me da presença do padre. Com o papel entre minhas mãos li, com a voz falha, as palavras escritas.

- Padre, perdoe-me, pois eu pequei!

- Só Deus poderá te julgar, mas conte-me seu problema, minha filha. – A voz doce do homem calou-me por segundos. Suspirei antes de virar o papel para meus olhos encontrarem algumas palavras que não fiz questão de ler. Admirei através da tela perfurada, que nos separava, o homem aparentemente velho sentado olhando fixamente para frente.

Voltei meus olhos para encarar o aparelho celular. Apoiei as mãos nas coxas e suspirei.

Os segundos passavam na tela do celular, mostrando que a gravação já começara. Levei a mão que contia o desafio para meu campo de visão.

**Parte 2 - Após dizer: Padre, perdoe-me, pois eu pequei. Diga a frase: Ando tendo pensamentos impuros com o cachorro de meu vizinho.**

Suspirei irritada. Jacob tinha cada idéia.

Como se um imã atraísse, novamente, encarei o padre.

_Talvez ele seja a pessoa certa para conversar._

Senti meus os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e a narina arder, mas não me importei. Peguei o celular com a mão direita e desativei a gravação.

- Eu... - Tomei fôlego para confessar, soltando as palavras em um baque - Eu tenho perdido a paciência e brigado constantemente com meus amigos. Há um mês atrás tive minha primeira e única experiência com cocaína, bebo quase que frequentemente depois do colégio, até sentir que não aguento mais. Uma das minhas amigas é apaixonada pelo cara que eu odeio profundamente, e acho, que hoje eles... - Não sabia como dizer isso para um padre - O senhor sabe, acho que eles ficaram... e eu não queria vê-los juntos. - Sentiu meus olhos se inundarem, pela segunda vez, em lágrimas. E pela segunda vez, não as impedi de caírem por minhas pálpebras e molharem minhas bochechas. Chorar – mesmo que nunca o fazia - me aliviava, acalmava. E ali, naquele confessionário, foi o momento que admiti a mim mesma, em palavras, que estava me perdendo, me destruindo e que não fazia nada, nada para impedir que aquilo acabasse. – Mas...não pelo fato de odiar-lo, mas sim por saber que ele não é suficientemente bom pra ela. Emmett destrói todos os sentimentos que as garotas nutrem por ele e sinto medo por Rosalie, não quero vê-la sofrer. E...sem contar à briga que tive há pouco tempo com minha mãe... – Recordei do momento. Os gritos, as expressões, o desespero de meu padrasto, as lágrimas de minha mãe, o meu ódio. Tudo. Tudo vívido em minha mente.

Mantive-me em silêncio.

- Qual foi o motivo da briga, minha filha? – A voz novamente doce perguntou. Suspirei mais uma vez, sentindo que minhas lágrimas estariam longe de secar.

- Meu pai morreu há seis anos...e ano passado ela conheceu um tal de Embry, ele é como papai era... carinhoso, atencioso, de bom humor. O homem perfeito, segundo mamãe. E ele mora em uma cidade há cinco horas daqui e como os dois decidiram se casar, ele pediu que ela se mudasse para lá e minha mãe aceitou. Mas...eu não queria, e acabei discutindo. Dizendo coisas que não deveria... – Senti tontura, calafrios e os olhos arderem. Mas de algum modo, me senti bem por finalmente conseguir, pela primeira vez, contar sobre as coisas que estava atormentando-me. – Disse que nunca quis outro cara substituindo meu pai, que há anos eu obedecia as ordens dela e que aquilo já havia me cansado e que...se ela quisesse ir, iria sozinha, e ela foi...eu...eu me arrependi depois e tentei ligar...ela não me atendeu e então insisti, talvez por raiva de não ser atendida ou por achar que estava me humilhando, sei lá. Mas... – limpei as lágrimas com a palma da mão, olhando para o teto do confessionário. – Eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu a amo e que a queria de volta. – Admiti, sentindo minhas bochechas novamente molhadas e a boca salgada.

- Tenho certeza que ela sabe disso. –

Sorri tristemente abaixando minha cabeça, olhei o celular em meu colo. Vinte três e quinze.

_Oh, droga._

Enxuguei as lágrimas de modo rápido e funguei alto. _  
_

- Obrigada por me escutar padre, eu preciso ir. – Amassei o papel e guardei o aparelho no bolso traseiro rapidamente. Sai do confessionário às pressas para encontrar com Edward. Corri para a saída, encontrando-o sentado no primeiro degrau da escada que dava acesso à igreja.

- Pronta pra queimar no fogo do inferno? – Perguntou quando ouviu meus passos, olhando-me em seguida.

Talvez meus olhos estivessem vermelhos e demonstrando o choro, pois Edward levantou rapidamente vindo em meu encontro em passos rápidos.

- Bella, você está chorando? – Perguntou preocupado alisando meu rosto com suas mãos. Eu o afastei rapidamente, enxugando as últimas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Estava. – Admiti derrotada. Odiava chorar, me sentia terrivelmente fraca.

- Mas o que houve?

- É...problemas, Edward. Estresse, preocupação, vários errados e o resultado é isso. – Apontei para o rosto que imaginaria estar vermelho.

- Que problemas, Bella? É algo com sua mãe? Está passando por dificuldades? Conversa comigo. – Ele suplicou. Tinha conhecimento da preocupação sempre súbita e intensa do garoto quando algo abalava o bem estar de seus amigos.

- Não é nada, Ed.

- Não saímos daqui até você contar. – Pressionou. Algo em sua face e nos seus olhos convenceram-me que ele cumpriria a ameaça.

- Eu conto, Edward, eu te conto. Mas será que podemos ir agora? Já são onze e dezenove. – Disse mostrando o celular afim de informa-lhe as horas.

- Se prometer que me contará. - Ele insistiu.

- Prometo.

**Fim do Capítulo XI**


	14. O fim do Jogo

**Capítulo XI;**_  
O fim do Jogo._

**[Narrador]**

_Vinte três horas e cinquenta dois minutos._

Jacob e Brooke; Emmett e Rosalie; Jasper e Alice; Edward e Isabella. Casal por casal chegava ao ginásio da escola, entrando pela porta dos fundos que facilmente foi aberta há minutos por um forte chute de Jacob.

Assim como no ínicio da noite, o grupo se sentou no centro do local, formando uma roda. Alguns ofegavam por conta da caminhada ou corrida, outros riam tendo consciência das loucuras que fizeram e outros se recusavam a pensar nas possíveis conseqüências de seus atos se alguém os descobrissem. Entretanto, todos se sentiam euforicamente orgulhosos.

- Vamos somar os pontos. – Jacob iniciou, passando os olhos rapidamente pelos rostos dos amigos, que corcordaram sorrindo. – Prova de depilação?

- Feito. – Emmett se pronunciou grossamente, apontando para a própria perna. – Devo dizer que você vai morrer ao sair daqui? – Perguntou trincando os dentes.

- Não, não deve. – Ele riu. Jacob tirou o papel dobrado de seu bolso traseiro da calça, abrindo-o e buscando entre as anotações os pontos da prova cumprida por seu amigo. – Quarenta pontos. HIV?

- Feito. – Igualmente a Emmett, Jasper respondeu grosseiro. – Devo dizer que vou ajudar Emmett a te matar?

- Não, não deve. – Consultou novamente o papel. – Trinta pontos. Streap?

- Feito. – Pela terceira vez, grosseiro. – Devo dizer que eu vou assistir Emmett e Jasper te matarem tomando uma boa garrafa de vodka e comendo alguns aperitivos?

- Serve a resposta que dei aos dois? – Perguntou mostrando sua maior característica, o sorriso largo. Edward cerrou os olhos confirmando com a cabeça. – Trinta e cinco pontos.

- Bexigas?

- Feito. – Nada de grosseira, somente animação. – Devo te dizer que você é um gênio? – Alice perguntou juntando as mãos e olhando-o com admiração. Jacob sorriu em resposta.

- Trinta pontos. Estátua?

- Feito. E devo dizer que você é foda? - Brooke disse imitando todos.

- Brooke, chega disso... – Repreende-a. Ela riu, levantando as mãos.

- Não resisti.

- Sessenta e cinco pontos. Provas?

- Feito. Devo dizer... - Rose disse entrando na brincadeira

- Não, não deve. - Ele a cortou - Cinquenta e cinco pontos.

- Roupas está feito. Vinte e cinco pontos. – Disse confirmando a realização de seu desafio. Observou Isabella e lembro-se da prova destinada a garota.

- Padre? – Perguntou evasivo.

- Hm...eu fui a igreja, entrei no confessionário mas...não disse as palavras que estavam no papel. Desculpem gente, então... não feito. – Respondeu sorrindo torto. Ouviu logo após os múrmuros de seus amigos.

- Certo. Então sendo assim, nós ganhamos pela diferença de vinte pontos. – Jacob informou. Eram possível ouvir reclamações e comemorações.

- Ei – Assustando a todos com o súbito grito, Jasper tirou o celular do bolso da calça. – E as fotos? Você não vai ver? Alguém pode ter mentido.

- Não. – Jacob disse simplesmente – Se vocês dizem que cumpriram, eu acredito.

- Ok. - Jasper respondeu dando os ombros.

- Foi...divertido, Jake. – Rosalie disse.

- Realmente. – Alice confirmou sorrindo

- Claro, pra vocês que não precisaram depilar a perna.

- Cala a boca, Emmett. - Isabella e Edward ordenaram ao mesmo tempo.

**x x x**

- É isso...é tudo isso que vem acontecendo. – Isabella sussurrou e suspirou em seguida.

Ela e Edward estavam sentados no segundo degrau da escada que dava acesso à casa da garota. Passados quarenta minutos após o término da noite do desafio todos voltaram para sua casa, com a exceção de Edward que acompanhou a amiga que cumprira a promessa que havia prometido, contar o que lhe perturbava. Escutava atento o desabafo de Isabella, afagando delicadamente suas mãos.

- Nossa. – Foi o que conseguiu libertar de sua garganta seca.

Ver a amiga tão indefesa confessar a ele o motivo do afastamente, da mudança drástica foi como um baque. A briga com sua mãe contada em detalhes, a uso de droga ilícita, os sentimentos.

Era informação demais para alguém que planejava dormir sem preocupações.

- Bella...não sei o que dizer. – Confessou, olhando-a nos olhos. Os olhos castanhos regado de ternura e o sorriso doce; ele não a vira assim há semanas.

- É, eu sei, mas só de me ouvir você já me ajudou. – Sorriu, beijando-o no rosto e levantando-se afim de encerrar o assunto. - Está tarde.

- É. - Edward concordou. - Bom, eu vou indo.

- Não acha melhor dormir aqui, Ed? - Bella perguntou lembrando-se que a casa do amigo ficava há uma distância considerável. - Sua casa é longo, pode ficar aqui se quiser.

- Mesmo? Não tem problema? - Ele perguntou.

- Claro que não, você já dormir aqui várias vezes.

- Certo, eu aceito seu convite.

- Ótimo.

- E só mais uma coisa Bella...

- Diga.

- Deixa a porcaria de seu orgulho de lado e ligue para sua mãe. Ela irá te atender, peça desculpa e diga para ela voltar. É sua mãe, Bella, você deve isso a ela. – Opinou. A garota abaixou os olhos, encarando o par de All Star tradicional e suspirou. Sentiu sua cintura ser cercada por braços fortes a envolvendo em um abraço. Não se sentia protegida, muito menos se esquecia dos problemas enquanto os braços apertavam seu corpo de forma excitante e o hálito frio em seu pescoço causava-lhe arrepios constantes. Mas, era um abraço reconfortante.

- Farei isso.

_Uma hora e vinte cinco minutos da manhã._

- Pronto? Podemos ligar para sua mãe? – Edward perguntou olhando profundamente Isabella nos olhos. Os dois estavam deitados na cama da garota, encarando-se. A morena descansava a cabeça no peito do amigo e ele avisava calmamente seus cabelos. Ela pedira tempo para pensar e sentir-se segurar para voltar a telefonar para a mãe.

- Calma, quando a coragem bater eu ligo. – Disse levantado a cabeça e ficando com o rosto do garoto a centímetros do seu. A respiração causava cócegas em sua bochecha.

- Certo. – Respondeu.

Ela sorriu olhando os olhos claros do amigo enquanto ele admirava seu rosto. Passados segundos, se viram aproximando-se um do outro. Os lábios se tocaram, permanecendo assim por algum tempo. O rapaz levou sua mão esquerda até a nuca da menina, intensificando o beijo. As línguas travavam uma batalha, pareciam querer competir um com a outra por mais espaço. O beijo era urgente, fazia os corpos se aproximarem cada vez mais. Bella sentiu a mão esquerda de Edward, que antes estava em seu rosto, deslizar pela lateral de seu corpo, parando em sua coxa. Habilmente, ele puxou a perna para cima de seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentar em seu colo. Sem romper o beijo levou as mãos para dentro da blusa da menina, apertando fortemente sua cintura enquanto ela repousava as suas no peito do amigo.

O beijo urgente, vagarosamente, passou a ser calmo e lento.

- Acho melhor você ir dormir, Edward. – Sugeriu entre os beijos.

- Qual é, Emmett e a Rose se pegaram na sala de provas, Alice e Jasper em uma rua abandonada. Temos o direito também. – Disse voltando a aproximar seus lábios dos delas.

Foi impedido pelo afastamento de Isabella.

- É melhor, Edward. – Insistiu. Ela rolou o corpo para o lado, caindo na cama enquanto ele bufava levantando-se da cama.

- Boa noite.

_Duas horas. Três horas. Quatro horas da manhã._

Desde que tivera a conversa com o amigo, o conselho que ele lhe dera martelava em sua cabeça, de hora em hora, de minuto em minuto.

Ouvia a respiração calma do rapaz que estava dormindo tranquilamente no colchão ao lado de sua cama. Ela estava com o telefone nas mãos, apertando constantemente as teclas que constituíam o número do aparelho celular de sua mãe.

_E se ela mudou o número? E se estiver dormindo? E se não quiser falar comigo?_

Sem ter conhecimento de quando, como e o porquê percebeu que estava com o telefone no ouvido direito, escutando o agonizante barulho da chamada. Três, quatro, cinco toques. Como se os dedos não obedecessem a sua mente, desligou o telefone e discou novamente, recolocando no ouvido. Dois toques e ouvi a voz rouca, doce e tranqüilizadora de sua mãe balbuciar um xingamento por acordá-la.

- Mãe? – Perguntou sentindo sua visão estorvar diante das lágrimas.

- Be-Bella? Filha? – Percebeu pelo tom de voz que sua mãe estava surpresa pela ligação.

Sorriu ao ouvi-la, finalmente poderia acabar com a droga da angústia que parecia querer devorá-la.

- Sim, mãe, sou eu. - Ela disse sorrindo e chorando. - É que...Eu...eu só ligue para te dizer que...eu te amo.

**Fim do capítulo XI**


	15. Cúmplices

**Capítulo XII – Cúmplices.**

_Segunda-feira._

**[Isabella]**

- Ficou sabendo do que estão falando por aí? Dizem que sábado encontraram a estátua do Sr. Newton vestida com peças íntimas e na testa estava escrito_ loser_. – Escutei a voz de meu colega de sala, Sam, comentar para o amigo sobre o acontecimento enquanto eu guardava meus pertences no armário e o fechava. Olhei para os lados observando as pessoas ao redor e contive o riso.

_Então a notícia se espalhou?_

Caminhei sorrindo até Rosalie que me esperava para acompanhá-la ao refeitório.

- Fala gata. – Sorri e a beijou no rosto.

- Bem animada, hm?

Bom, minha mãe e_ novo pai_ voltarão pra casa hoje à noite, estou tentando me livrar das drogas, estou calma, aliviada. Então...

- É claro. – Sorri, abraçando-a pela cintura e dirigindo-me ao refeitório.

- O que queria me contar ontem à noite quando me ligou? – Perguntei inclinando meu rosto e encontrando os olhos intensamente brilhosos de minha amiga.

- Hm...já te contei quase tudo. – Ela disse corada. Suspendi os passos para o refeitório, virando-me de frente para ela.

- Quase. – Reforcei.

- É que... – Rose sorriu tolamente.

- Diga, qual foi a do Mr. Perfeito desta vez? – Perguntei sorrindo, incentivando-a continuar.

- Como você sabe, eu e Emmett saímos no sábado, passamos o dia juntos e eu dormiu na cas..

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, Rose, por favor.

- Ok. – Ela riu, continuando – E no domingo, também, passamos o dia juntos e...ele me pediu em namoro. – Rose contou mexendo drasticamente as mãos. _Namoro?_ Emmett a pediu em namoro?

- Namoro? - Perguntei desacreditando.

Namoro? Emmett?

– Certo...não foi bem um_ "Namora comigo, Rose?"_ mas foi um _"Estava pensando que poderíamos ficar sério, não um relacionamento que envolva alianças, explicações de onde esteve, aonde vai e com quem vai ou coisas tediosas. Não um namoro...uma amizade com bônus."_ – Rosalie explicava com voz grossa, em uma tentativa frustada de imitar Emmett.

- Hm, mas é cedo para um namoro, né? Talvez depois de semanas, um mês, dois meses ele tome a atitude e te peça em namoro.

Deus, Emmett pedindo uma garota em namoro. Vou registrar esse momento.

- Conto com isso. – Ela sorriu abraçando-me ternamente. – É bom te ter de volta.

- É bom voltar.

Lado a lado, voltamos a caminhar em direção ao refeitório já lotado.

Observamos a mesa onde nossos seis amigos, já sentados, esperavam por nós.

_- Você ouviu o boato que a estátua do direitor..._

_- Queria ver a cara do Sr. Newton quando o viu de calcinha e sutiã..._

_- Quem será que vez essa loucura?_

_- Vândalos._

_- Bem feito, o Sr. Newton é um jegue babaca, foi merecido..._

_- Qual é, "Loser" é sacanagem..._

Rosalie e eu atravessávamos o local ouviando os murmúrios dos alunos, rindo dos comentários. Entreolhamos-nos e nos sentamos à mesa percebendo também os risos cúmplices dos outros.

Mais uma vez algum boato se espalhava pela escola e, desta vez, não fora inventado por um grupo de cinco meninas loucas por atenção.

- E aí, Jacob? Qual será o próximo jogo? - Edward perguntou quando me viu sentar ao seu lado.

Jacob arqueou as sombracelhas e sorriu largo.

- Ansioso pelo próximo jogo, _Ed_? - Jake pronunciou o apelido de Edward de forma afeminada.

- Sempre. - Disse seguro.

- Então espere pela próxima sexta. - Ele comentou de forma desafiadora. Observei Edward rir e voltar a atenção para o lanche em sua frente. Meus olhos voltaram para a face de Jacob e seu sorriso esnobe estava ali, presente. Deus, eu sabia o que aquilo significava...

Um jogo ainda pior se formava em sua mente. E eu só desejava que esse não envolvesse padres.

"_O objetivo do Jogo do desafio é muito simples: ver até aonde você vai enfrentando seu medo. Fazendo coisas que no fundo desejava, mas não tinha coragem, porém por acabar sendo desafiada acaba por realizar._" **Felix Taggaro – One Tree Hill**.

**The End.**

* * *

Certo...eu acho que acabou. É...acabou. Eu nem sei como agradecer. Eu poderia citar todas aqui, mas eu realmente estou correndo com isto. Obrigada todas vocês, **quem leu, quem comentou, adicionou esta fiction nas favoritas**, enfim, **obrigada por tudo**, gatonas. Cara, como é ruim acabar com uma fiction. Espero que vocês tenha gostado dela, mesmo. Ah, eu vou sentir falta de vocês, desta fic, dos comentários. Mas...fazer o quê? Então, _até mais_ para que lê minhas outras fictions, e_ tchau e obrigada_ para quem não lê. Beijos, gatonas.


End file.
